Accusé, levezvous!
by hop21
Summary: Harry, cloîtré chez les Dursley, essaie de se remettre de la mort de Sirius, lorsque un évènement imprévu va venir chambouler toutes ses vacances...Et voila notre Harry confronté à la justice moldue...
1. Chapter 1

Bonjour à tous,

Voila, je vous présente ma première fic. Elle se passe après le tome 5 mais sans être exactement une suite. Elle se déroule durant l'été. Je ne pense pas que je continuerai à poudlard, sauf si je suis vraiment inspirée. J'espère en tout cas qu'elle vous plaira. Elle se base sur l'hypothèse d'une interaction entre le monde des sorciers et les moldus.

* * *

Disclaimer: Bon rien n'est à moi, tout est à JKR, sauf ce que vous ne reconnaissez pas...

* * *

Chapitre 1 : St Brutus.

Une pluie fine battait le carreau d'une petite chambre du 4 Privet Drive mais ce bruit incessant ne semblait pas déranger le jeune homme avachi sur son lit et qui fixait le plafond de sa chambre comme si sa vie en dépendait. Harry fixait méthodiquement le plafond depuis deux semaines. Deux semaines qu'il passait quasiment tout son temps dans cette chambre et qu'il tentait de disparaître, avalé par son matelas.

C'était la pire épreuve qu'il n'eût jamais connue. Affronter Voldemort et ses mangemorts, endurer le contact des détraqueurs, supporter les calomnies lui semblaient bien peu de choses à présent. Rien n'avait jamais été aussi dur que de rester là, seul, à ressasser les derniers évènements. Ne pouvoir parler à personne, être juste face à soi, face au destin, face au vide de la perte de Sirius.

Et face à sa culpabilité. Elle s'était ancrée dans son cœur et ne semblait plus vouloir en sortir. C'était de sa faute si Sirius avait basculé dans l'abîme et c'était tellement injuste. Il aurait mérité de vivre une vie heureuse entouré de ses amis. Mais il avait un jour croisé la route de Harry Potter et aujourd'hui il était mort. Il n'avait même pas eu le temps d'être innocenté.

A cette culpabilité qui l'assaillait en permanence, venait s'ajouter un profond sentiment d'impuissance, face à la mort, face aux difficultés, face à Voldemort. Les deux dernières années s'étaient achevées sur la mort de personnes qui n'y étaient pour rien, et à chaque fois, c'était lui qui était visé.

Plus il y pensait, plus Harry se demandait si cette stupide prophétie n'était pas une plaisanterie grotesque. Comment lui, pouvait avoir été désigné comme le sauveur du monde sorcier alors qu'il n'avait même pas été capable de sauver Sirius ou Cédric ? Il n'avait aucune idée de ce qu'il devait faire pour vaincre le mage noir. Même s'il s'entraînait d'arrache pied il lui faudrait des siècles pour atteindre la puissance de Voldemort, il n'en était pas capable.

Harry suivait des yeux les fines craquelures du plafond qu'il connaissait par cœur à présent. Ses seules occupations de la journée consistaient à faire de rapides apparitions dans la cuisine et la salle de bain. Parfois, il se risquait à aller se promener. Mais rarement. Juste quand il n'en pouvait plus.

Et puis, il y avait les lettres. Il n'en avait jamais reçu autant. Ses amis, l'Ordre, des admirateurs secrets…tous semblaient s'être mis d'accord pour l'inonder sous une avalanche de courrier dont il ne savait que faire. Il y a quelques années, il aurait tout donné pour recevoir des nouvelles. Il pouvait alors passer des nuits entières à scruter le ciel pour tenter d'apercevoir un hibou. Aujourd'hui les lettres de ses amis l'ennuyaient et leurs sempiternels conseils commençaient à l'irriter. Devoir sans cesse dire qu'il allait bien le faisait souffrir. Bien sûr que non, il n'allait pas bien ! Mais il ne pouvait pas le leur dire, au risque de voir débarquer l'Ordre du Phénix au grand complet. Alors, il continuait à leur mentir, en espérant qu'ils finiraient par l'oublier.

A cet instant Harry ne pensait pas à grand-chose. Il revoyait juste inlassablement les mêmes scènes. Son rêve, les mises en garde de Hermione, les sombrals, le ministère, Sirius et le vide total. Un tapotement à la fenêtre le sortit de ses pensées.

"Encore un hibou", murmura-t-il, en s'approchant de la fenêtre.

A croire que l'Ordre du Phénix n'avait rien de mieux à faire que d'écrire à Harry Potter. Harry en venait à se demander si Dumbledore n'organisait pas des séances obligatoires d'écriture de lettres à Harry Potter. Il faut dire que quel que soit l'auteur de la missive, les lettres disaient toute la même chose. « Ce n'est pas ta faute ! Tu ne dois pas te sentir coupable ! Sirius n'aurait pas aimé te voir malheureux ! ». Oui, plus il y pensait, plus Harry imaginait aisément Dumbledore, réunissant les membres de l'Ordre dans la cuisine et les surveillant pendant qu'ils écrivaient tous leur lettre. Cette pensée lui arracha presque un sourire. Il imaginait bien Lupin faire ses lignes sous la surveillance stricte de Dumbledore.

Harry ouvrit la fenêtre et Coq, le hibou de Ron se précipita à l'intérieur. Harry soupira. Il n'avait déjà pas envie de lire cette lettre alors se battre avec ce stupide volatile était au dessus de ses forces. Il adopta donc la seule attitude qui lui convenait et se rallongea sur son lit. Coq finirait bien par se lasser. Et en effet, quelques hululements sonores et quelques arabesques aériennes plus tard, Coq se posta devant lui, une lueur de reproche dans l'œil. Harry n'y prêta pas attention et détacha la lettre. Il reconnut l'écriture brouillonne de Ron. La lettre était courte comme d'habitude. Juste quelques mots, le minimum.

_Salut Harry, _

_Les autres ne voulaient pas que je t'en parle mais je pensais que tu avais le droit de savoir. _

_A bientôt _

_Ron. _

Harry soupira. Qu'est-ce qu'on avait encore voulu lui cacher ? Il remarqua aussitôt un deuxième feuillet dans l'enveloppe. Il s'agissait d'une page de la Gazette du Sorcier. Harry déplia la feuille, en se demandant ce que Fudge avait encore pu faire. Il manqua de s'étouffer en découvrant le titre de l'article. _Sirius Black attente à la vie de plusieurs étudiants de Poudlard_. Harry se redressa brutalement. Qu'est-ce que c'était encore que cette histoire ? Il parcourut l'article, les mains tremblantes. Les évènements de juin dernier étaient relatés dans les moindres détails sauf que, selon le journaliste, Sirius Black faisait partie du groupe de mangemorts et avait cherché à le tuer. L'article s'achevait sur les paroles de Fudge qui se disait soulagé qu'un tel monstre ait aujourd'hui disparu.

Harry resta de longues minutes, prostré, la feuille de papier férocement serrée dans sa main. Comment pouvaient-ils se permettre de dire de telles choses ? Harry avait supposé que Sirius serait innocenté. Cela ne pouvait que se passer ainsi. Il avait sacrifié sa vie pour les sauver. Mais c'était sans compter les ambitions démesurées de Fudge. Harry chiffonna l'article et le balança au travers de la pièce dans un geste de rage. On ne laisserait donc jamais Sirius en paix ! Même mort, on continuait à salir son honneur !

Harry poussa un long soupir, en essayant de se calmer. S'énerver ne servait à rien, il le savait. Il était désormais habitué à ces injustices à répétition et n'avait plus la moindre considération pour ce ministère corrompu jusqu'à l'os. Harry enfouit sa tête dans son oreiller déjà humide et laissa échapper quelques larmes. Il pleurait rarement. Mais là, c'était trop. Quand tout cela s'arrêterait enfin ? Pourrait-il avoir la paix un jour ? Après, près d'une heure, à sangloter, dans son oreiller et à frapper d'un poing rageur sur son lit, Harry sécha ses larmes. Finalement cela ne tenait qu'à lui pour que cela finisse. Il avait le pouvoir de tuer Voldemort. Il ne savait pas comment il devait le faire mais il savait qu'il le pouvait. Et après, il ferait innocenter Sirius. On ne lui refuserait rien s'il parvenait à débarrasser le monde de cette ordure. Il se promit juste d'écrire à Dumbledore dès que Hedwige serait revenue, pour obtenir des explications. Pour le moment, il ne pouvait pas faire grand-chose. Il était encore et toujours impuissant face aux évènements.

Harry se retourna dans son lit. Il en avait marre de penser à tout cela. Il aurait tout donné pour avoir un peu de changement. La monotonie de la vie à Privet Drive commençait à lui peser sérieusement. Si on ne venait pas le sortir de là rapidement, il allait finir par s'effondrer complètement. Une voix désagréable le tira définitivement de ses pensées.

"Potter, viens déjeuner tout de suite", hurla la tante Pétunia.

Harry poussa un long soupir et se leva. Il remit un peu d'ordre dans ses vêtements et respira profondément pour sortir Sirius de sa tête. Autant lorsqu'il était seul, il se permettait de déprimer, autant en présence de sa famille il faisait tout, pour se donner un air détaché. Il ne voulait pas donner des raisons supplémentaires à ses parents pour le rabrouer. Il sortit de sa chambre lentement et descendit dans la cuisine.

Sans un regard pour sa tante et son cousin qui regardait la télévision tout en s'empiffrant, il s'assit et se servit largement. Il n'avait pas vraiment faim mais il savait aussi que cette année, sa famille ne se permettrait pas de le priver de nourriture et il en profitait. Dudley n'était plus au régime. Non que la diète lui ait vraiment été profitable mais devant l'incapacité manifeste de leur fils à perdre du poids, les Dursley avaient fini par abandonner. Les Dursley avaient adopté une attitude plus conciliante à son égard. Il n'était certes pas facile pour eux de lui faire croire qu'il était le bienvenu dans cette maison après l'avoir ignoré et dénigré pendant des années, mais ils faisaient tout pour que Harry n'ait pas de raisons de se plaindre.

Dudley éclata d'un rire gras, plié en deux devant son feuilleton télévisé qu'il suivait avec passion depuis le début des vacances. Pétunia tressaillit légèrement, renversant au passage quelques gouttes de thé sur la table. Elle releva la tête et posa un regard attendri sur son pachyderme de fils. Elle le trouvait si touchant, si éveillé. Harry leva les yeux au ciel. Comme tout cela pouvait être stupide ! Cette situation lui semblait presque irréelle. Dudley représentait pour sa tante tout ce dont elle pouvait rêver. Et pendant ce temps là, Sirius était une fois de plus traîné dans la boue.

Aussitôt après, il reporta son attention sur son assiette essayant de se forcer à manger un peu. Il fixa, sans appétit, sa purée et commença à la remuer avec sa fourchette. Plus il regardait son assiette, plus il trouvait que sa purée prenait la forme d'un chien, d'un magnifique chien, de Sirius ! Harry avança un peu son visage, essayant de déterminer s'il s'agissait d'un effet d'optique ou pas mais plus il fixait sa purée plus il avait l'impression que c'était bien Patmol qui se tenait devant lui. Il reconnaissait son petit sourire, ses yeux pleins de malice, sa morgue. Oui, c'était bien Sirius qui était là et qui le regardait dans son assiette.

Harry secoua la tête violemment. Il allait devenir fou s'il continuait ainsi. Voila que comme Trelawney, il commençait à voir des signes partout. Sa purée avait juste pris cette forme par hasard, rien de plus. Il donna un coup de fourchette rageur dans son assiette et ferma les yeux, ravalant ses larmes, enfouissant sa peine au plus profond de lui-même. Il n'était plus temps pour ça. Il releva la tête. Sa tante le fixait, les lèvres pincées, comme s'il s'agissait d'un fou échappé de l'asile le plus proche. Harry soupira de nouveau. Pour une fois, il ne pouvait pas lui en vouloir, son attitude n'avait rien de très rationnel.

Soudain, la porte de la cuisine s'ouvrit bruyamment. Harry sursauta violemment, sortant ainsi de ses pensées. Pétunia manqua de s'étouffer avec son biscuit et même Dudley quitta des yeux son écran favori. Harry avait porté sa main à sa poche dans un geste de réflexe, prêt à sortir sa baguette à la moindre attaque mais il se détendit légèrement en constatant que l'intrus n'était autre que son oncle, Vernon Dursley, qui se tenait fièrement dans l'embrasure de la porte, un sourire satisfait collé aux lèvres.

Harry souffla longuement. Son cœur battait à tout rompre. Depuis le début des vacances, le moindre bruit le faisait sursauter. Il avait l'impression de voir des menaces partout. Dumbledore avait été très clair là-dessus. Maintenant que la prophétie avait été brisée, Voldemort n'avait plus besoin de lui et il n'hésiterait pas à le tuer dès qu'il le pourrait. Pour l'instant, la protection de sang de sa mère le tenait éloigné du mage noir mais Harry n'était pas dupe de l'efficacité de cette protection. Voldemort n'avait pas été l'un des élèves les plus brillant de Poudlard pour rien. Un jour ou l'autre, il trouverait comment briser cette protection et alors là, Harry ne voulait même pas imaginer ce qu'il se passerait. Harry reporta son attention sur sa famille pour ne plus penser à cela.

Sa tante fronçait les sourcils tandis que son mari restait planté à l'entrée de la cuisine, savourant manifestement l'effet de son apparition. Dudley avait reporté son attention sur son feuilleton stupide, ne se sentant pas plus concerné que cela par l'attitude étrange de son père. Harry, quant à lui, et bien, tout cela ne l'intéressait pas vraiment, si ce n'est que ça mettait un peu d'ambiance. Visiblement son oncle devait avoir une excellente nouvelle à annoncer à sa famille mais quoi que ce soit, Harry savait par avance que les bonnes nouvelles ne pouvaient pas le concerner.

Vernon Dursley avança finalement et se posta debout face à sa femme, son sourire ne semblant plus vouloir quitter son énorme visage. Ses yeux semblaient briller d'excitation, comme si on venait de lui annoncer qu'il avait remporté le prix de la plus belle pelouse. Harry ricana intérieurement à cette pensée, se rappelant de l'excuse inventée par les membres de l'Ordre pour éloigner les Dursley l'année précédente. Il essaya de dissimuler son dégoût tant sa famille lui paraissait pathétique. Alors que lui, chaque année, avait frôlé la mort. Eux ne se préoccupaient que de pelouses et de commérages. Cependant il releva la tête, curieux malgré tout de ce que son stupide oncle pouvait bien avoir à annoncer. Après tout cela le distrairait peut-être un peu.

Vernon Dursley tritura sa moustache pendant un moment tandis que Pétunia accentuait son froncement de sourcils et Dudley continuait à rire grassement devant la télé. Finalement Dursley prit une profonde inspiration et commença à parler.

"J'ai une grande nouvelle à vous annoncer", déclara-t-il pompeusement.

"Comme si on ne l'avait pas deviné", ricana Harry, juste assez fort pour être entendu.

Son oncle lui jeta un regard noir mais ne dit rien et reporta aussitôt son attention sur sa femme. Pétunia haussa un sourcil, visiblement intriguée. Dudley accepta de détourner les yeux du feuilleton télévisé et regarda son père, avec intérêt.

"Potter est atteint d'une maladie incurable ?" demanda-t-il, lançant un regard sadique à son cousin.

Harry lui renvoya un regard noir mais ne dit rien. En ce moment il n'avait pas la force de se battre avec ce stupide pachyderme et préférait ignorer ce genre de provocations, sachant parfaitement qu'il ne parviendrait jamais à se contrôler si il laissait la colère prendre le dessus. Son oncle regarda son fils d'un air entendu.

"Non, Dudley", répondit-il. "Bien que cela eût constitué une magnifique nouvelle, il ne s'agit pas de cela."

"Dommage", répondit le pachyderme, faussement désolé.

"Mais c'est encore mieux", reprit Vernon. "Et cela te concerne directement Dudley."

Ce dernier se redressa sur son siège, visiblement beaucoup plus intéressé. Sans doute s'attendait-il à un cadeau ou toute autre chose du même genre.

"Aujourd'hui", commença Vernon Dursley, sa moustache frémissant d'excitation, "je dois rencontrer l'un des plus importants entrepreneurs de la région qui veut signer un contrat avec moi."

Vernon marqua une pause, savourant l'effet de sa nouvelle. Pétunia semblait attendre la suite avec impatience et Dudley était passablement déçu.

"Et en quoi ça me concerne ?" demanda-t-il finalement, voyant que son père ne voulait pas continuer.

"Mon garçon, je n'ai jamais caché mon ambition que tu prennes ma suite à la tête de l'entreprise. Par conséquent, aujourd'hui, tu vas faire tes premiers pas dans cet univers fabuleux et m'accompagner pour la signature de ce contrat."

Dudley soupira bruyamment et reporta son attention sur son feuilleton télévisé. Harry ricana intérieurement. Les Dursley ne semblaient pas avoir encore compris que leur fils ne s'intéressait à rien d'autre qu'à sa petite personne et surtout que le concept du travail lui était totalement étranger. Vernon Dursley ne se formalisa pas plus de la réaction de son fils, mettant cela sur le compte de l'émotion et reprit de plus belle son exposé.

"J'aimerais également que tu rencontres ceux qui seront tes futurs employés, pour qu'ils apprennent à te respecter pour ce que tu es, leur futur employeur. L'autorité, mon garçon, il n'y a que l'autorité qui fonctionne", dit-il en levant son index boudiné devant le visage de son fils qui avait consenti à faire au moins semblant de l'écouter.

Pétunia souriait maintenant largement. C'était visiblement là, la meilleure ambition que les Dursley pouvaient avoir pour leur fils, soi-disant prodige. Harry ricanait toujours intérieurement. Il ne faisait d'ailleurs que cela depuis le début des vacances, dès lors qu'il était en présence de sa famille. Se moquer d'eux était l'une de ses rares distractions. Ce n'était pas une attitude digne d'un Gryffondor, il le savait mais il avait des circonstances atténuantes.

"Ce contrat va nous rapporter une petite fortune. Aussi, si nous parvenons à le signer, j'ai décidé que nous nous offririons des vacances dignes de ce nom. J'ai également l'intention de m'offrir une nouvelle voiture."

Harry vit le visage de sa tante virer légèrement au rouge. Elle devait sans doute déjà imaginer tout ce que cela impliquait et tout ce qu'elle allait pouvoir raconter dans le voisinage. Ses amies allaient être vertes de jalousie. Quant à Dudley, et bien, il regardait toujours la télévision, attendant avec impatience de savoir si Brad allait sortir avec Kylie ou non. Harry regardait tout cela avec une pointe d'amusement. Mais il était en réalité totalement amer. Toutes ces préoccupations futiles ne le concernaient pas, ne le concerneraient jamais. Pas lui, pas l'enfant de la prophétie, pas le sauveur du monde. Lui, il avait seulement le droit de se préoccuper de Voldemort. Harry sentit soudainement des regards sur lui, il releva la tête et constata que son oncle le fixait, les yeux plissés.

"Quoi ?" demanda-t-il, d'un ton rogue.

Il détestait qu'on le scrute ainsi, cela lui rappelait trop les évènements de l'année. Son oncle le regardait toujours. Il ne savait pas quoi faire. Il n'avait aucune envie d'emmener son neveu si bizarre en vacances mais de se faire menacer par tous ces sorciers farfelus, deux semaines auparavant, n'avait rien de drôle. Il ne savait pas si ces menaces étaient sérieuses mais ne s'était pas posé longtemps la question. L'œil de Maugrey tournant tout seul dans son orbite était encore bien gravé dans sa mémoire. Pétunia fixait également Harry, les lèvres pincées, semblant se poser les mêmes questions. Elle ne parvenait pas non plus à oublier le visage de tous ces terribles sorciers surtout cette sorcière de si mauvais genre, cette Tonks – comment peut-on, d'ailleurs, s'appeler ainsi ?- et ses cheveux roses bonbons. Si cette dernière venait à débarquer ici, elle ne s'en remettrait pas. Que pourraient dire les voisins ?

Harry les regarda tour à tour, ne comprenant pas très bien ce qu'ils lui voulaient. Depuis le début des vacances, ils étaient plutôt du genre distant. Ils ne se préoccupaient pas de lui et Harry ne s'en portait pas plus mal. Mais cette fois-ci visiblement, ils lui voulaient quelque chose.

"Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?" répéta Harry, dans un long soupir exaspéré.

Le visage de son oncle rougit légèrement face à cette insolence, mais il se retint de faire la réflexion qui lui brûlait manifestement les lèvres. Dudley avait même accepté de quitter des yeux sa télévision et regardait le manège de ses parents avec intérêt, attendant avec impatience que son cousin se fasse réprimander.

"Je te préviens tout de suite que je n'ai pas l'intention de débourser un centime pour te payer des vacances", annonça finalement Vernon.

"Comme si vous aviez le choix !" répliqua Harry.

Lui-même n'avait aucune envie de partir en vacances avec eux mais il ne pouvait faire autrement et il savait que son oncle et sa tante en avaient parfaitement conscience. La moustache de son oncle frémissait sous la colère et Harry considéra qu'il était peut-être temps de battre en retraite. Même si sa famille ne faisait plus rien contre lui, il ne voulait pas tenter le diable et se les mettre à dos inutilement. Son oncle le fixait toujours de ses petits yeux porcins et cela ne présageait rien de bon. Harry se leva lentement et se dirigea vers la porte. La pluie avait cessé et il avait bien l'intention d'aller faire un tour pour se changer les idées.

"Je n'ai pas fini, mon garçon", gronda la voix de Vernon Dursley, interrompant Harry dans son mouvement.

Harry soupira et s'arrêta.

"Puisque je n'ai pas le choix, tu partiras en effet avec nous mais je te préviens tout de suite que si quelque chose de bizarre se produit, tu auras affaire à moi, et aucun de tes amis bizarres ne pourra te venir en aide, est-ce que c'est clair ?"

"C'est très clair, mon oncle. Mais de toute façon, ce contrat n'est pas encore signé, on ne sait jamais ce qu'il pourrait arriver", répondit Harry avec défi.

La dernière fois que son oncle avait été en phase de signer un tel contrat, Dobby avait fait capoté toute l'affaire et Harry se plaisait maintenant à le rappeler à son oncle. Vernon Dursley serra les poings, comprenant parfaitement l'allusion à demi cachée dans cette phrase. Harry n'attendit pas que son oncle réplique quoi que ce soit et quitta la maison.

Il commença à avancer à grands pas dans la rue. Il n'en pouvait plus. Il était coincé là, à supporter les sarcasmes de sa famille tandis que Voldemort continuait ses exactions, attaquant aussi bien les sorciers que les moldus. Sa cicatrice n'avait cessé de lui faire mal, depuis qu'il était revenu à Privet Drive, Voldemort était particulièrement actif et il le savait. Et lui, il ne pouvait rien faire. Harry ne s'était jamais senti aussi impuissant de toute sa vie. Il ne pouvait que ruminer sa colère et son dégoût. Il marchait toujours ne sachant trop où aller. Il connaissait ce quartier par cœur et commençait à se sentir vraiment oppressé à Little Whinging. Il se sentait si triste, si désabusé. Il avait l'impression d'avoir plongé dans un gouffre sans fond sans parvenir à en ressortir.

Sans même s'en rendre compte, Harry était arrivé dans le petit parc où il avait passé quasiment tout son temps au début des vacances. Il aimait bien cet endroit qui n'appartenait ni au monde des moldus, ni au monde des sorciers. C'était presque un endroit neutre. Et puis, Harry adorait l'odeur de la terre après l'averse. Il s'assit sur le sol, sans prêter attention au fait, qu'il était maintenant trempé. Un bon sort de nettoyage et il n'y paraîtrait plus.

C'était peut-être la seule chose qui avait un peu égayé ses vacances. Il avait reçu ses résultats des Buses et avait constaté que ses résultats étaient plutôt satisfaisants. A part un piètre en divination et en histoire de la magie et un désolant en astronomie, il avait réussi à obtenir un acceptable en botanique, un effort exceptionnel en sortilège et métamorphose et un optimal en défense contre les forces du mal, soin aux créatures magiques et, à son grand étonnement, en potion. Mais à dire vrai, il se fichait pas mal de tous ces résultats. Son ambition de devenir auror lui paraissait loin à présent puisqu'un stupide professeur de divination avait résumé son avenir plus simplement, tuer ou être tué. La seule chose qui avait vraiment retenu son attention dans ces résultats était la petite phrase laconique à la fin de la lettre « Vous êtes désormais un sorcier de second cycle, en droit de faire de la magie en dehors de Poudlard. » Au moins, de cette façon, il ne risquait plus de convocations devant le magenmagot pour usage abusif de la magie. Ses ennuis avec la justice étaient a priori terminés.

Harry soupira en rejetant sa tête en arrière, profitant des rayons du soleil, qui daignait enfin se montrer. Il ne savait plus quoi faire. Il savait qu'il n'était plus temps de se plaindre et de pleurer mais chaque fois qu'il essayait de se reprendre en main, il finissait par s'écrouler de nouveau. Il avait besoin de changement, de renouveau mais à Little Whinging, chaque journée ressemblait désespérément à la précédente. Cette monotonie commençait à le rendre fou. Si seulement il pouvait se passer quelque chose.

Soudain, il sentit des présences autour de lui. Harry se releva brutalement, la main dans sa poche. Il se figea sur place quand il constata qu'il était encadré par deux jeunes. Visiblement il ne s'agissait pas de mangemorts mais Harry n'en était pas pour autant rassuré. Il y avait une jeune fille et un jeune homme. Ce dernier représentait tout ce que les Dursley pouvait haïr. Il portait un jean délavé et un vieux tee-shirt troué. Mais surtout son visage était couvert d'un nombre de piercing impressionnant. Il affichait un sourire mauvais qui ne laissait rien présager de bon. La jeune fille n'était pas beaucoup mieux. Elle était également adepte de piercing en tous genres. Elle portait un tee-shirt à l'effigie d'un groupe de heavy metal particulièrement trash et un pantalon noir. Elle arborait des bracelets de force aux poignets et à dire vrai semblait encore plus terrible que son compagnon. Harry déglutit avec difficulté, ne sachant pas trop ce qu'il devait faire.

"Salut", lança le jeune homme, d'une voix éraillée.

"Euh…bonjour", répondit Harry, un peu intrigué. "Je peux faire quelque chose pour vous ?" demanda-t-il, en essayant de rester le plus poli possible, pour éviter de se les mettre à dos.

La jeune fille s'approcha de lui. Un peu trop près au goût de Harry.

"Tu pourrais nous prêter un peu d'argent ?" demanda-t-elle.

Harry fronça les sourcils. Le ton qu'elle avait employé était plus celui d'un ordre que d'une demande. Mais il ne put rien faire d'autre que de secouer la tête. Il n'avait que de l'argent sorcier et il n'était pas sûr que ces deux jeunes se satisfassent de galions. Il commençait à ressentir une vague inquiétude. Il n'avait pas vraiment peur mais il n'aimait pas cela. A Little Whinging, personne ne traînait jamais dans les rues, ça c'était pour les délinquants. Il savait qu'en cas de problème, personne ne serait là pour lui porter secours.

"Fais pas cette tête, on va pas te manger", reprit le jeune homme. "On a juste besoin d'argent. Tu comprends, on doit aller voire notre mère en Ecosse. Elle va bientôt mourir et on n'a pas de quoi prendre le train."

Harry vit se dessiner un sourire sur le visage de la jeune fille et le garçon tentait visiblement de conserver tout son sérieux et en rajoutait même en se donnant de faux airs mélodramatiques. Harry sut immédiatement qu'ils mentaient et inutile d'être un grand légilimens pour le savoir.

"Je suis désolé", répondit-il. "Mais je vous l'ai dit. Je n'ai pas d'argent sur moi. Ce n'est pas que je ne veux pas vous dépanner mais je n'ai vraiment rien."

"Tu crois qu'on va gober ça ?" répliqua la jeune fille, de plus en plus agressive. "Ne nous prends pas pour des idiots. Tous les petits bourgeois qui habitent ici ont les poches pleines de liasses de billets."

Harry eut un instant un regard triste. Bien sûr, elle avait raison. Dudley recevait une forte somme chaque semaine. Mais lui, non. Il ne se rappelait pas avoir déjà eu de l'argent moldu entre les mains, de l'argent à lui, il va sans dire. Maintenant, il s'en fichait pas mal. Il avait un coffre plein à Gringotts et il ne manquait de rien. Mais malgré tout, il ne put s'empêcher de penser qu'il n'avait jamais eu droit aux mêmes plaisirs que les autres. Le jeune garçon s'approcha à son tour et planta son visage à quelques centimètres de celui de Harry.

"Pourquoi tu as l'air si malheureux, d'un seul coup ? C'est papa qui a oublié de te donner ton argent de poche ?" fit-il en feignant de pleurnicher.

La jeune fille éclata de rire. Harry le regarda avec colère. Il commençait à en avoir marre. Il n'allait pas se laisser impressionner par ces deux crétins.

"Je vous ai dit que je n'avais pas d'argent sur moi", lança-t-il, d'une voix forte. "Alors si vous n'avez rien d'autre à me dire, j'aimerais retourner à mon occupation."

Les deux jeunes se regardèrent, un moment, comme s'ils cherchaient à apprécier la dernière remarque de Harry. Puis le jeune homme reporta son attention sur lui et le détailla de la tête aux pieds.

"Pourquoi tu es habillé, comme ça ?" demanda-t-il. "Tu vas à un carnaval ?"

Harry fronça les sourcils et regarda à son tour ses vêtements. Il portait encore les affaires trop grandes de son cousin. Et c'est vrai qu'il ressemblait plus à un épouvantail qu'à un jeune garçon, ayant grandi dans ce quartier. Il laissa échapper un long soupir.

"Ce sont mes vêtements", répondit-il. "Peut-être qu'ainsi, ils finiraient par accepter qu'il n'avait pas d'argent. Je n'ai pas de quoi m'en acheter des neufs."

Le jeune homme fronça les sourcils mais n'insista pas.

"On peut savoir ton nom ?" demanda la jeune fille.

"Pourquoi ?" répondit Harry.

"C'est juste que j'aime bien savoir à qui je cause", expliqua-t-elle.

"Harry", soupira le concerné. "Je m'appelle Harry."

"Alors enchantée, Harry", répondit-elle en lui serrant la main. "Moi, c'est Kate et lui Jack. Tu habites ici ?"

"Oui, je vis chez mon oncle et ma tante. Mais je peux savoir pourquoi tu me demandes tout cela. Je vous ai déjà dit que je n'avais pas d'argent."

"T'énerve pas !" répliqua Jack. "On veut juste faire connaissance, c'est tout. Pourquoi tu vis pas avec tes parents ?"

"Ils sont morts", répondit Harry.

Il ne savait pas pourquoi il répondait à toutes leurs questions. Peut-être simplement parce que ces deux jeunes, qui avaient perdu un peu de leur agressivité, apportaient un peu de changement au quotidien un peu trop bien huilé de Privet Drive. Au moins, discuter avec eux l'occupait.

"Désolé", fit Jack, avec une pointe de sincérité dans la voix.

Harry fit un vague geste de la main pour indiquer que ce n'était pas grave. Il avait, depuis longtemps, fait le deuil de ses parents.

"Et tu vas dans quel collège ?" poursuivit Kate.

"A St Brutus", répondit Harry, par automatisme.

Les Dursley lui avaient si souvent répété que c'est ce qu'il devait répondre qu'il ne songea même pas à ce qu'il disait. C'était devenu un réflexe de donner cette réponse. Mais il sentit bien vite qu'il aurait mieux fait de ne pas se plier à cette règle avec ces deux là. Kate et Jack se regardaient à présent les sourcils froncés.

"Tu nous prends pour qui ?" s'exclama soudain la jeune fille, qui avait retrouvé toute son agressivité. "Nous on vient gentiment discuter avec toi et tu nous mens. On vient de St Brutus, si tu avais été là-bas, on l'aurait su !"

Si la situation n'avait pas été ce qu'elle était, Harry aurait presque éclaté de rire tant la situation était risible. Les Dursley avaient depuis toujours prétendu qu'il avait été placé dans cette institution et voila que, maintenant, on lui demandait des comptes. Les deux jeunes gens le fixaient toujours et Harry n'aurait su dire si ils lui voulaient du mal ou pas. Il poussa un nouveau soupir.

"C'est ma famille qui m'a demandé de dire cela. Ils font croire à tout le monde que je suis à St Brutus. Alors je suis tenu de confirmer dès qu'on me pose la question."

Jack ouvrit de grands yeux, visiblement surpris par cette réponse. Puis, il éclata soudainement de rire.

"C'est l'explication la plus stupide que j'ai jamais entendu", haleta-t-il, entre deux rires. "Mes parents font tout ce qu'ils peuvent pour que tout le monde ignore que je suis là-bas et toi, tu vas me faire croire que ta famille répand volontairement cette rumeur. Pourquoi ils feraient cela ?"

"Je ne sais pas", répondit Harry, en haussant les épaules. "Je crois qu'ils veulent seulement prouver à tout le monde que je suis moins bien que mon crétin de cousin."

Jack mit plusieurs secondes pour se remettre de son hilarité. Kate souriait également. Et Harry ne put empêcher ses lèvres de s'étirer en un mince sourire. C'est vrai que la situation pouvait paraître étrange.

"Tu sais que tu me plais, toi", lança Jack en donnant une grande claque sur l'épaule de Harry. "C'est la première fois qu'on rencontre un petit bourgeois comme toi."

Puis il se tourna vers Kate et tous deux échangèrent un regard entendu. Harry fronça légèrement les sourcils, il n'aimait pas vraiment cela.

"Bon, c'est pas tout ça", continua Jack, "mais il faut qu'on y aille. Tu saurais pas où on peut acheter des cigarettes par hasard ?"

"Il y a un tabac, pas loin", répondit Harry.

"Tu pourrais nous montrer où c'est ?" demanda Kate.

Harry hésita un instant. Il était bien tenté de les accompagner. Ça le ferait bouger un peu et changerait de sa ballade habituelle. Et puis, ces deux jeunes n'étaient pas aussi terribles qu'il n'y paraissait au premier abord. Il leur trouvait même un petit quelque chose de sympathique. Peut-être simplement parce qu'à leurs yeux, il n'était ni un monstre, ni le survivant. Mais juste Harry. Parler avec eux lui faisait du bien et l'empêchait de ruminer ses sombres pensées. En même temps, il n'aimait pas trop leur air trop sûr d'eux. Au fond de lui, il sentait que quelque chose n'allait pas. Harry balaya cette idée. Après tout, il s'agissait juste de les accompagner jusqu'à la petite épicerie du quartier, rien de plus. Que pourrait-il lui arriver ?

"Suivez-moi", dit-il simplement.

Et il commença à avancer pour sortir du parc. Les deux autres le suivirent et Harry ne vit pas le petit sourire complice qu'ils s'échangèrent.

Ils arrivèrent rapidement devant le petit bureau de tabac du quartier. Bien qu'il eût prévu de les laisser dès qu'ils seraient arrivés, Harry pénétra avec eux dans la boutique. Il n'avait plus mis les pieds dans un magasin moldu depuis longtemps et il voulait prolonger ce moment où il était juste un garçon normal, le plus longtemps possible. Il commença à regarder tout ce qui était vendu ici et qu'il ne pourrait jamais s'acheter, faute d'avoir le moindre argent moldu. Il y avait de tout dans cette boutique. C'était un peu un magasin d'appoint, l'épicerie de secours, au cas où on ait oublié d'acheter quelque chose au supermarché.

Harry jeta rapidement un œil autour de lui. La buraliste était une femme d'une quarantaine d'année, bien en chaire, au visage peu avenant et aux réflexes de commerçante avare. Elle portait l'une de ses jupes à grosses fleurs fluos que Harry trouvait d'un goût plus que douteux. Dès qu'ils eurent mis un pied dans sa boutique, elle ne les quitta pas des yeux. Elle connaissait Harry et pensait, elle aussi, qu'il était à St Brutus. Elle voyait donc d'un très mauvais œil sa présence dans son magasin avec deux jeunes d'un bien mauvais genre. Harry ne se formalisa pas pour cela, habitué à ce genre de regards. Jack s'occupait d'acheter des cigarettes, tandis que Kate tournait dans tout le magasin comme si elle cherchait quelque chose. Harry fronça les sourcils trouvant son attitude bien étrange mais surtout il n'aimait pas du tout, le petit sourire qui ne quittait plus son visage. Il sentait qu'il allait se passer quelque chose.

Quelques secondes après, il eut la confirmation de ce qu'il redoutait. Kate s'approcha de la caisse et jeta un regard entendu à son ami. Harry commença à s'inquiéter vraiment et se décida à les laisser. Mais il n'eut pas le temps de faire un geste que Kate avait sorti une arme et la pointait sur la buraliste.

"Donne ta caisse et vite", dit-elle d'une voix glaciale.

La buraliste blêmit soudainement, terrorisée face à la menace de l'arme. Harry était figé sur place, ne parvenant pas à faire le moindre geste. Le monde avait comme arrêté de tourner autour de lui et il sentait le sol se dérober sous ses pieds. Kate et Jack étaient en train de commettre un vol et c'est lui qui les avait amené ici. Il ne parvenait pas à réfléchir à une solution pour ce sortir de là.

Pendant ce temps, face au manque de réaction de la buraliste qui fixait le canon de l'arme avec panique, Jack était passé par-dessus le comptoir et remplissait un grand sac avec tous les billets que contenait la caisse. Harry ne savait toujours pas quoi faire. Il ne pouvait pas fuir et laisser cette pauvre commerçante toute seule avec les deux autres mais pouvait-il vraiment intervenir ? Devait-il sortir sa baguette qu'il avait toujours dans sa poche et risquer ainsi de révéler l'existence du monde des sorciers à des moldus ? En même temps il y avait de fortes chances pour que Jack et Kate se contentent de prendre l'argent et de repartir aussi vite, c'était peut-être le moindre mal.

Harry réfléchissait toujours à ce qu'il devait faire, lorsque des sirènes de police se firent entendre dans la rue. Harry souffla, il était sauvé. La police allait s'occuper de régler la situation et il n'aurait pas à intervenir. Jack et Kate se regardèrent paniqués, visiblement, ils ne s'attendaient pas à une intervention si rapide des forces de l'ordre. Jack repassa de l'autre côté du comptoir et tous deux coururent vers la sortie, passant devant Harry, qui n'avait toujours pas bougé. Mais alors qu'ils s'apprêtaient à sortir, une voiture de police s'arrêta devant la boutique dans un crissement de pneus. Les deux jeunes, se regardèrent, complètement paniqués. Harry n'osait pas bouger ne voulant pas attirer l'attention sur lui. Kate se tourna vers la buraliste.

"Il y a une sortie derrière ?" hurla-t-elle, en menaçant la femme de son arme.

La commerçante qui était maintenant aussi blanche que son tee-shirt, hocha la tête en ouvrant et fermant la bouche comme si elle essayait de dire quelque chose qui ne voulait pas sortir. Trois policiers sortaient déjà de leur voiture. Kate et Jack n'avaient plus que quelques secondes pour agir. Harry n'osait pas faire le moindre geste, il n'entendait plus que les battements de son cœur. Devait-il fuir avec eux ? Il ne savait plus où il en était. Il s'était senti moins perdu face à des mangemorts que dans cette situation où il ne maîtrisait plus rien.

Kate saisit son ami par le bras et l'entraîna avec elle pour rejoindre la sortie de secours, leur seule chance de s'en tirer. Elle se retourna et recommença à courir. Tout à sa fuite, elle ne vit pas Harry et lui rentra dedans. Harry s'écroula sur le sol, Kate effondrée sur lui. Dans la chute la jeune fille laissa échapper son arme qui tomba à quelques centimètres de la main de Harry. Ce dernier était légèrement sonné. Il n'eut pas le temps de faire le moindre geste que Jack aidait son amie à se relever et ils repartaient tous deux en courant. Harry se redressa légèrement, fixant le dos des jeunes gens qui disparurent bientôt par la porte du fond. La commerçante était toujours figée, la bouche ouverte, incapable de prononcer le moindre son.

Harry, un peu perdu, regarda autour de lui, et aperçut l'arme qui gisait à terre, juste à côté de lui. Sans avoir tout à fait conscience de ce qu'il faisait, il ramassa l'arme et la scruta un moment. Il sentait son cœur battre à toute vitesse dans sa poitrine, il transpirait terriblement. Il releva la tête lentement et se retrouva face à trois policiers qui pointaient leurs armes sur lui. Harry cligna des yeux à plusieurs reprises, ne comprenant pas très bien les raisons de cette menace. Il voulut dire quelque chose mais tout ce qui réussit à sortir de sa bouche était un borborygme inintelligible.

"Lâche ton arme immédiatement", ordonna l'un des policiers d'une voix glacée.

Harry fronça les sourcils, avant de se rappeler qu'il tenait bien un pistolet dans sa main. Il le lâcha immédiatement, le policier le força à se coucher sur le ventre et lui saisit les bras. L'instant d'après, il releva violemment Harry qui se retrouvait, maintenant, menottes aux poignets, sans avoir vraiment eu le temps de bien comprendre ce qu'il se passait. Il avait l'impression que tout se passait au ralenti. Il n'entendait plus rien et il ne voyait plus que des gens qui ouvraient la bouche sans qu'il entende vraiment ce qu'ils disaient. Des hurlements le ramenèrent à la réalité.

"Ils étaient trois, ils m'ont tout pris", hurlait la commerçante, en pointant Harry du doigt.

Harry fronça les sourcils. Comment pouvait-elle dire cela ? Il n'avait rien fait, il était complètement innocent. Lui aussi s'était fait piégé. Soudain Harry sembla prendre conscience de la situation. Pour la buraliste, il était venu avec les deux autres, il était donc forcément de mèche. Harry essaya de répliquer quelque chose à ces accusations mais il n'en eut pas le temps. L'un des policiers commença à fouiller ses poches et Harry le vit, avec horreur, sortir sa baguette magique.

"Ne touchez pas à cela !" hurla-t-il.

"Tu ferais mieux de te calmer !" ordonna le policier en resserrant sa prise sur le bras de Harry. "Qu'est-ce que c'est que ça ?" demanda-t-il, en brandissant la baguette sous le nez du jeune homme.

"Je…Ca ne vous regarde pas. C'est pas à vous, rendez la moi !"

Harry ne savait que répondre. Ils le croyaient déjà complice du vol, si, en plus, il disait qu'il s'agissait de sa baguette magique, il n'aurait plus aucune chance de prouver son innocence. Le policier ne sembla pas se formaliser de cette réponse et glissa la baguette dans un sac en pastique. Harry regardait tout cela, complètement désespéré. Il fallait vraiment s'appeler Harry Potter pour s'attirer autant d'ennuis, ce n'était pas possible autrement. Un homme entra alors dans le bureau de tabac. Harry le fixa un moment. Il était plutôt grand, vêtu d'un costume élimé, qu'il devait porter depuis de nombreuses années et avait un visage plutôt mystérieux. Des grands yeux d'un bleu profond, un visage fin d'où émanait une élégance naturelle et en même temps une expression de misère sur le visage. Il ressemblait au genre de type qui exerce le même métier depuis des années, et qui s'ennuie. Plus rien ne semblait pouvoir l'étonner. L'homme regarda un moment Harry avant de se retourner vers la commerçante qui pleurait à chaudes larmes.

"Bien, que s'est-il passé ?" demanda-t-il, en esquissant un petit sourire compatissant.

"Ils étaient trois", sanglota la femme. "Lui et deux de ses copains, une fille et un garçon. Les deux autres m'ont menacé avec leur arme pendant qu'il faisait le guet."

"Mais c'est n'importe quoi !" s'indigna Harry.

Le policier se tourna vers lui, tout sourire ayant quitté son visage.

"Tu parleras quand on t'interrogera", répliqua-t-il d'un voix glacée.

Harry fronça les sourcils mais estima préférable de se taire, il n'arriverait à rien en se mettant à dos la police.

"Continuez madame", reprit le policier en se retournant de nouveau vers la femme, un sourire, qui se voulait rassurant, aux lèvres.

"Ils m'ont tout pris, ils ont vidé ma caisse entièrement. Puis quand ils vous ont entendu arriver ils sont sortis par derrière. Mais lui n'a pas eu le temps de fuir."

"Vous les aviez déjà vu ?"

"Non, je ne connaissais que celui là. Il est à St Brutus. Je vous le dis, c'est de la graine de voyou, attaquer une faible femme comme moi."

Harry esquissa une grimace, il n'était pas sûr que le terme de « faible femme » soit tout à fait approprié pour elle. Elle devait bien faire deux fois sa taille et trois fois son poids.

"St Brutus ?" répéta le policier, en arquant un sourcil, le visage tourné vers Harry. "Ça doit être l'un des fugueurs que l'on nous a signalé."

Harry voulut répliquer quelque chose mais le policier le fit taire d'un geste. De toute façon, Harry ne savait pas trop quoi dire. Il n'avait jamais mis les pieds à St Brutus mais pouvait-il vraiment expliquer que sa famille racontait cela partout pour cacher le fait qu'il était un sorcier ?

Le policier le fixa encore un moment, le regardant sous toutes les coutures, comme pour décider s'il avait ou pas un dangereux criminel devant lui.

"Bien", dit-il finalement, "nous allons tirer tout cela au clair. Il faudrait que vous passiez au commissariat pour faire enregistrer votre déposition", indiqua-t-il à la buraliste.

"Et pour mon argent ?"

"Ne vous inquiétez pas, madame. Nous emmenons ce jeune homme et je suis sûr qu'il va se faire un plaisir de nous dévoiler l'identité de ses complices."

"Ce ne sont pas mes complices", répliqua Harry qui désespérait de pouvoir leur faire comprendre qu'il était parfaitement innocent.

Le policier le regarda un moment, avec un petit sourire mauvais aux lèvres et fit un signe de tête vers la porte. Celui qui tenait Harry par le bras, l'entraîna vers l'extérieur. Harry essaya de se défaire de cette emprise, ils ne comprenaient pas, il n'avait rien fait. C'était une abominable méprise. Le policier resserra sa prise sur le bras de Harry et le força à sortir. Il ouvrit la portière d'une des voitures et le poussa sans ménagement à l'intérieur. Harry ne savait plus quoi faire. Comment pourrait-il leur expliquer qu'il n'avait rien fait ? La voiture démarra quelques instants plus tard, emmenant un Harry, complètement perdu. Durant tout le trajet il répéta inlassablement, qu'il n'avait rien fait, qu'il s'était juste contenté de leur indiquer où ils pouvaient acheter des cigarettes mais le policier ne semblait pas disposer à l'écouter et Harry finit par abandonner alors que la voiture s'arrêtait devant le commissariat du quartier.

C'était un grand bâtiment moderne, d'une laideur absolue et qui aurait mérité d'être rénové depuis longtemps. Les murs étaient couverts de traînées de crasse et l'immeuble menaçait de tomber en ruine. Harry ne s'arrêta pas plus longtemps sur l'aspect du bâtiment. Le policier qui lui tenait toujours le bras, le poussa à l'intérieur. Harry regarda à peine ce qui l'entourait. Il sentait des regards se poser sur lui et préféra baisser la tête. Il était complètement en état de choc, alors il se contentait d'avancer, d'une démarche mécanique.

Après un long trajet dans un dédale de couloirs et d'escaliers, il fut emmené dans un bureau et assis sur une chaise. Puis le policier sortit et Harry se retrouva seul. Il regarda autour de lui. La pièce était tout, sauf accueillante. Le seul mobilier consistait en un bureau et une étagère sur lesquels s'entassaient des dizaines de dossiers. De grands rideaux aux fenêtres obstruaient presque complètement la lumière du soleil. Une vieille odeur de tabac froid emplissait l'air et commençait à embrumer l'esprit de Harry.

Il n'avait aucune idée de ce qu'il devait dire. Comment avait-il pu se mettre dans cette situation ? Que diraient Ron, Hermione et les membres de l'Ordre ? Et Mrs Weasley qui le considérait comme son fils, elle allait être vraiment déçue. Il aurait du comprendre que Kate et Jack préparaient un mauvais coup. Pourquoi n'était-il pas resté dans la maison ? Harry commença à sentir la colère monter en lui. Ce genre de choses n'arrivait qu'a lui. Il n'avait aucun moyen de prouver son innocence et personne ne pourrait se porter garant pour lui. Dans le monde des moldus, Harry Potter n'était qu'un gamin comme les autres. Finalement la célébrité pouvait avoir du bon. Ici, Dumbledore n'aurait aucune influence pour le sortir de cette situation.

Et si Voldemort attaquait pendant ce temps là, que ferait-il, lui le héros du monde sorcier, accusé de vol ? Harry avait envie de hurler sa rage contre cette satanée vie qui s'acharnait toujours sur les mêmes mais les menottes l'empêchaient de faire le moindre mouvement. Il avait besoin d'expliquer qu'il n'avait rien fait et si quelqu'un n'arrivait pas rapidement, il sentait qu'il allait exploser. Comme une réponse à son désir, la porte du bureau s'ouvrit, à cet instant, pour laisser entrer le policier que Harry avait rencontré dans la boutique.

Sans un regard pour le jeune homme, il s'assit à son bureau et commença à trier des papiers. Harry suivait chacun de ses mouvements. Il n'en pouvait plus. Il ne savait pas depuis combien de temps il était là, mais il commençait à en avoir marre. Seulement, à regarder le policier, il pouvait deviner qu'il n'était pas prêt de sortir. Les minutes s'égrenèrent sans que l'homme ne le regarde une seule fois comme si Harry n'était pas là. Ce dernier commençait à se sentir vraiment oppressé dans ce bureau.

Finalement le policier rangea une dernière pile de dossier, alluma son ordinateur et se tourna vers Harry. Il le fixa encore un moment, les yeux légèrement plissés et se tourna vers l'écran de sa machine.

"Non et prénom", commença-t-il.

"Harry James Potter", répondit le concerné qui savait qu'il avait intérêt à coopérer s'il voulait prouver sa bonne foi.

"Adresse."

"4 Privet Drive à Little Whinging."

"Date de naissance?"

"31 juillet 1980."

Harry essayait de répondre de la voix la plus neutre possible même si intérieurement, il bouillait. Il voulait lui crier qu'il n'avait rien fait mais il savait par avance que cet homme serait sourd à toutes ses protestations.

"Tu vas à l'école ?" lui demanda le policier en lui jetant un regard soupçonneux.

Harry commença à gigoter sur sa chaise. Il ne savait toujours pas ce qu'il devait répondre. Dans ce genre de situation, était-il autorisé à dévoiler l'existence du monde des sorciers. Mais le croirait-on seulement ? Harry remarqua alors que le policier avait déposé sur son bureau, sa baguette magique. Peut-être pourrait-il jeter un sort pour le convaincre ?

"Je me suis renseigné", reprit le policier, sans attendre la réponse de Harry. "Je sais, que, contrairement à ce que dit tout le monde dans ton quartier, tu n'as jamais mis les pieds à St Brutus. Alors j'aimerais que tu m'expliques pourquoi tout le monde en est persuadé."

"Je ne sais pas", mentit Harry.

L'homme soupira bruyamment et se frotta les yeux, d'une main fatiguée. Il regarda encore un moment Harry et finalement il sortit une cigarette qu'il alluma d'un geste lent.

"Ecoute moi bien mon garçon, si tu veux que les choses se passent bien, tu as intérêt à répondre à mes questions."

"Je vous jure que je ne sais pas pourquoi tout le monde croit ça", insista Harry.

"Alors dis moi où tu vas à l'école."

"Je…je ne peux pas", répondit Harry, en détournant la tête.

"Comme tu voudras", répliqua l'homme en se levant et en commençant à arpenter la pièce tout en tirant sur sa cigarette. "Tu ne me facilites pas la tâche. De toute façon, je finirai bien par découvrir ce que tu veux me cacher. J'ai appelé chez toi. Tes parents n'étaient pas là mais dès que je pourrais leur parler j'aurais le fin mot de cette histoire."

Si la situation n'avait pas été aussi catastrophique, Harry se serait, sans doute, laissé à rire à la pensée des Dursley devant expliquer pourquoi ils racontaient à tout le monde qu'il allait à St Brutus. L'ironie de la situation lui arracha presque un sourire. Mais tout amusement le quitta immédiatement, alors que le policier s'asseyait sur son bureau face à lui.

"Qui sont tes deux complices ?" demanda-t-il, d'une voix dure.

"Ce ne sont pas mes complices", répéta Harry. "Je ne les connais pas. Ils m'ont juste demandé où ils pouvaient acheter des cigarettes."

"Je crois, mon garçon, que tu n'as pas très bien compris la gravité de la situation dans laquelle tu te trouves. Nous t'avons arrêté en flagrant délit de vol à main armée. Tu tenais une arme entre tes mains lorsque nous sommes arrivés. C'est très grave. Tu as intérêt à coopérer si tu veux limiter les dégâts."

"Ce n'était pas mon arme, c'est Kate qui l'a faite tomber quand elle s'est enfuie !" répliqua Harry, parvenant de moins en moins à contenir sa colère.

"Et bien voila on avance. Je sais maintenant que la jeune fille qui t'accompagnait s'appelait Kate. C'est tout de même étrange que tu connaisses son prénom alors que tu prétends qu'ils t'ont juste demandé où ils pouvaient acheter des cigarettes."

Harry fronça les sourcils, se rendant compte qu'il n'avait pas arrangé son cas. Il avait intérêt à tout raconter.

"Je ne les connais pas", soupira-t-il. "On a juste discuté un peu et ils m'ont dit comment ils s'appelaient, c'est tout. Ils m'ont dit qu'ils étaient de St Brutus et qu'ils voulaient acheter des cigarettes. Ils ont voulu que je les accompagne et c'est tout. Je ne savais pas du tout qu'ils avaient l'intention de cambrioler le magasin."

"Donc, ils te demandent où ils peuvent acheter des cigarettes, tu les accompagnes et tu restes avec eux dans le magasin pendant toute la durée de leur achat. Tu es quelqu'un de très serviable", ironisa le policier.

Harry se rendit compte à cet instant qu'en effet les circonstances ne plaidaient pas en sa faveur. C'est vrai que son attitude prêtait à confusion. Pourquoi était-il resté avec eux ? Il le savait parfaitement, en fait, c'était juste pour s'occuper, pour pouvoir ne pas penser à Sirius pendant juste un petit moment. Mais cela ne constituerait jamais une explication suffisante pour l'innocenter.

"Je vais te poser encore une fois ma question. Qui sont tes complices ?"

"Je vous ai déjà dit que je n'en savais rien. Je connais juste leurs prénoms, Kate et Jack."

"Ne te moque pas de moi", cria le policier en frappant du poing sur son bureau.

Harry sursauta, surpris par cette violence soudaine.

"Où peut-on les trouver ? Vous deviez bien avoir un lieu de rendez-vous au cas où cela tournerait mal ! C'était quoi votre plan pour après ?" interrogea le policier, en plantant son visage à quelques centimètres de celui de Harry

"Je vous répète que je n'en sais rien", s'énerva Harry." Je ne les connais pas !"

Le policier poussa un long soupir. Harry fronça le nez. Cet homme puait le tabac froid, mélangé à un reste de Whisky et ça n'avait rien d'agréable.

"Tu as pourtant l'air d'un bon petit gars", reprit le policier, en secouant la tête. "Mais je te préviens tout de suite que je ne te laisserai pas toi et toute ta bande de voyou mettre à sac ce quartier. Tu ferais mieux de tout avouer. Te taire ne va faire qu'empirer ta situation qui n'est déjà pas rose. Tu as attaqué une honnête commerçante, tu as été retrouvé avec une arme à la main et tu couvres la fuite de tes complices, ce n'est pas comme ça que tu vas t'en tirer. Si tu t'obstines à les protéger, tu paieras pour eux."

Harry déglutit avec difficulté. Il se voyait déjà en prison. Mais que pouvait-il dire ? Il n'avait vraiment aucune idée de qui étaient les deux jeunes.

"Leurs noms ?" répéta le policier.

"Je ne sais pas", répondit Harry, dans un soupir de lassitude.

"Qu'aviez vous l'intention de faire avec cet argent ? Partir en virée ? Vous offrir une voiture ?"

"Je ne voulais rien faire avec cet argent, je n'ai rien fait."

"Alors pourquoi te trouvais-tu dans ce magasin, avec une arme ?"

"Je vous l'ai déjà dit. Je leur ai juste montré où ils pouvaient acheter des cigarettes et je n'avais pas d'arme."

"Alors ce sont mes collègues qui mentent quand ils disent que tu avais une arme à la main quand ils sont arrivés ?"

"Je vous l'ai déjà dit, Kate l'a fait tomber en s'enfuyant et je l'ai juste ramassée."

"Alors toi, quand une arme tombe à tes pieds, tu la ramasses, avoue que c'est un peu étrange."

"C'était un réflexe."

"Un réflexe ? Tu as vraiment des réflexes intéressants pour un jeune homme de seize ans."

Harry baissa la tête. Bien sûr que c'était idiot de sa part d'avoir ramassé cette arme, et même lui ne pouvait expliquer pourquoi il l'avait fait. A présent, il n'avait plus qu'une seule envie, aller se coucher et se réveiller en constatant que tout cela n'était qu'un cauchemar. Le policier écrasa sa cigarette avec force dans son cendrier et se saisit de la baguette de Harry.

"Je peux savoir ce que c'est ?"

"Vous le voyez bien, c'est juste un morceau de bois", répondit Harry, qui avait finalement décidé de ne rien dire sur le fait qu'il était un sorcier.

Le policier était un peu trop obtus pour qu'il ait une chance d'être cru.

"Juste un morceau de bois ? Donc tu ne verras pas d'inconvénient à ce que je le brise", ajouta le policier en saisissant la baguette à deux mains.

"NON !" hurla Harry en se redressant soudainement.

Le policier haussa un sourcil et força Harry à se rasseoir.

"Je te conseille de te calmer si tu ne veux pas aggraver davantage la situation. En tout cas, je trouve ta réaction un peu excessive pour un simple morceau de bois. De toute façon n'es-tu pas un peu grand pour garder un stupide morceau de bois dans ta poche comme un enfant qui se construit une épée. Alors, je te répète ma question. Qu'est-ce que c'est ?"

"Ça ne vous regarde pas."

Le visage du policier prit soudainement un teint rubicond du plus bel effet. Il s'approcha du jeune homme et planta ses yeux dans ceux de Harry.

"Je crois que tu n'as pas très bien compris ce qu'il se passe ici. Tu vas être inculpé de vol à main armée. Tu risques au moins cinq ans de prison, si ce n'est plus. Alors tout ce qui te concerne me regarde."

Harry détourna la tête mais le policier le saisit par le menton et l'obligea à le regarder.

"Réponds à mes questions. Qu'est-ce que c'est que ce truc, qui a l'air d'avoir tant de valeur pour toi ? Dans quelle école tu vas ? Qui sont tes complices ? Où est-ce qu'ils se cachent ?"

Harry fixa l'homme sans ciller. Il ne pouvait rien dire, il ne devait rien dire. Quoi qu'il lui arrive, révéler la vérité ne changerait rien, on le prendrait pour un fou. Cet homme commençait vraiment à l'insupporter.

"Très bien, comme tu voudras, c'est à toi de voir. Nous reprendrons cette conversation dans quelques heures."

L'homme lâcha Harry et s'éloigna. Il ouvrit un des tiroirs de son bureau et y rangea la baguette. Il regarda encore un moment Harry qui avait désormais les yeux fixés sur ses chaussures. Finalement, il sortit et appela un collègue. Le concerné pénétra dans la pièce et se saisit de Harry l'entraînant avec lui dans de nouveaux couloirs. Harry ne prononça pas un mot. Sa gorge était sèche. Il avait de sérieux problème. Si au moins il pouvait prévenir Dumbledore mais il ne pouvait pas compter sur les Dursley pour le faire. Sa famille ne ferait certainement aucun effort pour le sortir de là.

Le policier lui fit descendre de nombreux escaliers et finalement ils atterrirent dans une nouvelle pièce. Harry ne faisait même plus attention à ce qu'il se passait. Il tournait et retournait dans sa tête, toutes les solutions qui pouvaient se présenter à lui. Mais rien, il avait beau réfléchir, il devait bien admettre que la situation était catastrophique. On lui retira ses menottes et un homme lui prit ses empreintes digitales. Harry se laissa faire, trop abattu pour réagir. Voila que comme Sirius, il était accusé à tort.

Quelques instants plus tard et sans avoir bien fait attention à tous les évènements, il se retrouva enfermé dans une cellule en compagnie d'un autre jeune homme qui le regardait étrangement. Harry s'assit en soupirant longuement. Qu'allait-il faire à présent ?


	2. Gérer la crise

Bonjour à tous,

Alors d'abord merci pour toutes vos reviews. J'ai appris qu'on avait plus le droit d'y répondre en postant un chapitre, alors je me contenterai de répondre par un merci collectif.

Ensuite, je tiens à m'excuser pour le délai entre les deux chapitres. Ce n'était pas vraiment volontaire...mais je n'ai pas pu écrire et encore mions poster auparavant. J'espère que ça ne vous empêchera pas de me lire encore...

* * *

Disclaimer: Comme vous le savez sûrement, rien n'est à moi, tout est à JKR, sauf ce que vous ne reconnaissez pas...

* * *

Bonne lecture à tous... 

Chapitre 2 : Gérer la crise.

Fred et Georges ouvrirent la porte de la chambre avec fracas. Ron sursauta violemment et leur lança un regard noir. Hermione détourna à peine les yeux de l'énorme livre qu'elle dévorait.

"On ne vous a jamais appris à frapper", râla Ron.

"Excuse nous, môsieur le préfet", répondit Fred, en esquissant une révérence.

"On pensait juste que vous seriez intéressés de savoir ce qu'il se passe en ce moment dans la cuisine", ajouta Georges, en faisant mine de quitter la pièce.

"Quoi ? Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ?" s'exclama Ron, suivi immédiatement par Hermione.

Les quatre jeunes gens avaient passé toutes leurs vacances au 12 square Grimmaurd et, comme l'année précédente, ils étaient tenus à l'écart de tout ce qui concernait les activités de l'Ordre. Et bien sûr, plus on cherchait à leur cacher ce qu'il se passait, plus ils voulaient savoir. Les jumeaux avaient ressorti leurs oreilles à rallonge et glanaient le plus d'informations possibles.

"Dumbledore est arrivé il y a cinq minutes", répondit Fred.

"Et il a organisé une réunion extraordinaire de l'Ordre", continua Georges.

"Il avait l'air vraiment ennuyé."

"Je dirai même inquiet."

"Apparemment cela concerne Harry."

"Harry ?" répéta Hermione. "Vous savez ce qu'il s'est passé ?"

"Non, aucune idée mais on s'est dit que vous voudriez peut-être vous joindre à nous pour le découvrir."

"On s'est rendu compte que dans leur précipitation, ils avaient oublié de jeter les sortilèges sur la porte donc, on va pouvoir tout écouter", dit Fred en sortant de sa poche, quatre oreilles à rallonge.

Chacun se saisit d'un exemplaire et ils sortirent sur le palier pour espionner la réunion. S'il était arrivé quelque chose à Harry, ils devaient le savoir. Ron sentait son cœur battre à toute vitesse. Il n'était pas sûr d'apprécier ce qu'il allait entendre. Il espérait juste qu'il n'était rien arrivé de grave à Harry. Et si Voldemort l'avait retrouvé ? Et s'il était blessé ? Ron déglutit avec difficulté. Il lança un regard à Hermione qui avait pâli depuis qu'elle savait qu'il s'était passé quelque chose avec Harry. Ron esquissa un sourire pour la rassurer, bien que lui-même ne pût masquer son inquiétude grandissante. Il reporta immédiatement son attention sur les bribes de conversation qu'il parvenait à entendre.

Dumbledore s'assit lentement, le visage grave et le front soucieux. Mrs Weasley se leva aussitôt pour faire du thé. Surtout pour s'occuper en fait. Et ne pas penser à la mauvaise nouvelle qui ne tarderait pas à tomber. Dès qu'elle avait entendu le nom d'Harry, elle avait cru qu'on lui arrachait le cœur. Qu'est-ce qui avait bien pu encore arriver à ce gamin ? Mais pourquoi Dumbledore ne disait rien ? Ah oui ! C'est vrai ! Il attend le retour de Mondingus Fletcher. Mais qu'est-ce que cette épave imbibée d'alcool peut bien avoir à faire avec Harry ? Mrs Weasley tournait et retournait ses pensées dans sa tête. Ses mains tremblaient légèrement sur sa baguette alors qu'elle faisait léviter des tasses pour tous. Il lui semblait qu'un étau enserrait sa gorge et elle parvenait à peine à prononcer les sortilèges adéquats.

Kingsley Shackelbolt et Tonks attendaient près de la cheminée. Ils portaient tous deux leurs robes d'aurors et semblaient soucieux. Lupin et Mr Weasley essayaient de se donner une certaine contenance dans ce silence pesant tout juste perturbé par les longs soupirs de Rogue. Mais que faisait-il là ? Cela faisait trois jours qu'il travaillait sur une potion d'une importance fondamentale et maintenant qu'elle était presque prête, il avait du abandonner tout son travail pour se précipiter à cette convocation de Dumbledore. Et à cause de qui tout ça ? Comme d'habitude, à cause de ce petit crétin prétentieux de Potter.

Un « pop » bruyant retentit dans le hall de la demeure. Mrs Weasley sursauta alors que la porte s'ouvrait pour laisser le passage à Mondingus Fletcher. Un hématome d'une couleur indéfinie ornait son œil droit.

"Que t'est-il arrivé ?" demanda Lupin. "Des mangemorts?"

Le visage aviné de Mondingus se tordit dans une grimace comique.

"Pire", marmonna-t-il. "Je ne comprends rien…d'habitude, elle adore quand je l'appelle mon petit whisky adoré…et puis elle m'invite à entrer et à boire un thé…mais elle ne m'accueille jamais à coups de sac à main. Quelle femme de caractère quand même !" acheva-t-il, les yeux rêveurs.

"Mais de qui parles-tu ?" s'exclama Mr Weasley.

"Arabella Figg", répondit Mondingus, comme s'il s'agissait d'une évidence.

Rogue leva les yeux au ciel et un tic déforma le coin de sa bouche. Les autres secouèrent lentement la tête. Dumbledore s'éclaircit lentement la gorge. Mrs Weasley sursauta à nouveau. Elle s'exhorta au calme et entreprit de servir le thé.

"Nous avons un problème avec Harry", annonça Dumbledore d'une voix grave. "Il a été arrêté."

"Oh mon dieu !" s'exclama Mrs Weasley en posant sa main sur sa bouche et en renversant au passage la moitié de la théière sur la table. "Le pauvre chéri, que s'est il passé ? Il est au ministère ?"

"Vous êtes sûr de ce que vous dites, professeur ?" demanda Schakelbolt. "Je vous rappelle que je suis auror et je n'ai pas entendu parler du fait que Potter ait été arrêté."

"C'est bien là le problème", répondit Dumbledore. "Il a été arrêté par la police moldue."

"Quoi ?" s'exclama Tonks. "Mais qu'est-ce que c'est que cette histoire ? Et comment vous le savez ?"

"C'est Mrs Figg qui m'a prévenu. Harry a été impliqué dans le cambriolage d'un magasin et a été emmené par la police sitôt après."

"Mais ce n'est possible", répliqua Mrs Weasley, "Harry ne ferait jamais cela !"

Rogue ricana. Mrs Weasley s'était réfugiée dans les bras de son mari. Il lui semblait que le sol s'était dérobé sous ses pieds.

"Je sais bien que Harry ne ferait jamais cela", reprit Dumbledore. "Mais il n'empêche qu'il se trouvait à cet endroit au moment où cela s'est produit et que les moldus le croient coupable."

"Mais, est-ce que c'est grave ?" demanda Tonks. "Je veux dire, qu'est qu'il risque exactement ? Après tout, il est innocent, enfin je suppose."

"C'est bien le problème", répondit Dumbledore. "Je ne suis pas au courant de tout, mais j'ai cru comprendre que, lorsque la police l'a arrêté, il avait une arme moldue dans les mains."

"Mais qu'est ce qu'il faisait avec une arme moldue entre les mains ?" intervint Fletcher, atterré par les nouvelles.

"Je n'en ai pas la moindre idée. D'après ce que Mrs Figg a entendu dire, il aurait pénétré dans le magasin avec deux amis et ils auraient menacé une femme pour qu'elle leur donne le contenu de la caisse. Il semblerait que les deux autres aient réussi à s'enfuir avec leur butin."

"Et bien voila", grogna Rogue. "Potter devait sans doute trouver qu'on ne parlait pas suffisamment de lui. Il espérait sans doute faire la une de la gazette."

"Ce n'est pas tout", poursuivit Dumbledore, sans se préoccuper de l'intervention de Rogue. "Je suis passé chez lui. Les Dursley ne vont, bien évidemment, rien faire pour l'aider à se sortir de là. J'ai rassemblé ses affaires, pour éviter que les moldus viennent y mettre leur nez. Mais je n'ai pas trouvé sa baguette. Il y a donc de fortes chances pour qu'il l'ait eue sur lui, au moment où il a été arrêté. Il n'a pas du s'en séparer depuis le début des vacances."

"C'est plutôt une bonne nouvelle", intervint Arthur. "S'il a sa baguette, il pourra se défendre. Je ne vois pas ce qui vous embête."

"Ce qui est embêtant, Arthur", expliqua Schakelbolt. "C'est qu'il n'y a aucune chance que Harry ait pu garder sa baguette. Je ne sais pas comment fonctionnent les moldus mais je suppose que c'est un peu comme nous. Ils ont du le fouiller et prendre sa baguette lorsqu'ils l'ont arrêté."

Mr Weasley ouvrit de grands yeux. C'était en effet ce qu'il y avait de plus plausible. Il resserra les bras autour de sa femme qui laissait régulièrement échapper de petits hoquets. Lupin poussa un long soupir et rejeta sa tête en arrière.

"Ce qui signifie également", reprit Dumbledore, "que les moldus sont très certainement, à cette heure, en possession de sa baguette. Ils risquent de lui poser des questions dessus."

"Ne pourrait-on pas la leur reprendre ? Il suffirait d'un bon sortilège d'attraction et on règle déjà ce problème", proposa Tonks.

"Ce n'est malheureusement pas possible, Nymphadora", répondit Dumbledore. "Ce serait prendre des risques inutiles. Là où il se trouve à présent, Harry n'a plus la moindre protection contre Voldemort. Si ce dernier venait à apprendre ce qu'il se passe, je n'ose imaginer ce qu'il se passerait. Il vaut mieux qu'Harry ait sa baguette à proximité même s'il ne peut, en théorie, s'en servir. Au moins, s'il se passait quelque chose, il pourrait toujours la récupérer."

Un long silence s'installa, chacun essayant d'analyser ce qu'il venait d'entendre. Comment Harry avait pu se retrouver dans une telle situation ? C'était tout à fait incompréhensible. A l'étage, les quatre jeunes se regardaient, incapables de prononcer le moindre mot. Ils n'en revenaient pas. Harry ? En prison ? C'était tout à fait inconcevable. Ils reportèrent cependant leur attention sur la réunion lorsqu'ils entendirent les conversations reprendre.

"Que peut-on faire ?" Bredouilla Mrs Weasley, une boule dans la gorge.

Son mari posa un bras protecteur autour de ses épaules, tandis que tous les autres scrutaient Dumbledore en attendant que le vieux sorcier leur indique ce qu'ils devaient faire. Ce dernier soupira longuement, se frottant les yeux, en signe de lassitude.

"C'est bien le problème, il n'y a pas grand-chose que nous puissions faire."

"Mais on ne va pas le laisser là bas !" s'exclama Mrs Weasley, résumant ainsi la pensée de tous, à l'exception de Rogue.

"Calme toi Molly", répondit Mr Weasley. "Personne n'a dit que nous allions l'abandonner."

Mrs Weasley sembla se calmer un peu, prenant sa tête entre ses mains.

I"l y a sûrement une solution", ajouta Arthur Weasley, en regardant fixement Dumbledore.

"Le problème", soupira ce dernier, "c'est qu'il existe un accord entre moldus et sorciers par lequel les sorciers s'engagent à ne pas chercher à faire libérer quelqu'un qui aurait violé les lois moldues sauf si c'est vraiment nécessaire."

"Mais c'est nécessaire !" répliqua Lupin.

"Je le sais bien mais il faudrait pour cela que Fudge intervienne auprès du premier ministre moldu et je peux vous dire par avance qu'il n'acceptera jamais."

"Je ne comprends pas", fit Lupin." Il me semblait pourtant que Fudge avait enfin reconnu officiellement que Voldemort était bien de retour. Il sait donc parfaitement que Harry est en danger constant. Il ne peut pas refuser de le faire libérer."

"Fudge n'est qu'un imbécile ambitieux", rétorqua Fletcher. "S'il peut se débarrasser de Potter, il le fera."

"C'est exact", acquiesça Dumbledore. "Les prochaines élections ont lieu dans trois mois. Fudge doit faire remonter sa côte de popularité qui est au plus bas, maintenant que tout le monde a découvert qu'il avait caché le retour de Voldemort. S'il parvient à prouver à tout le monde que Harry est, comme il le prétend, dérangé mentalement, alors, il le fera."

"Dans ce cas là, que fait-on ?" insista Tonks. "On ne peut pas le laisser là bas ! C'est trop dangereux pour lui."

"On va le chercher de force", grogna Fol'œil.

"Je ne pense pas que cela soit une solution Alastor", répliqua Dumbledore, "il est hors de question que Harry devienne un fugitif."

"Mais ne pourriez vous pas faire intervenir vos relations, professeur ?" demanda Lupin. "Vous devez certainement connaître des gens assez influents parmi les moldus pour le faire libérer."

"Je connais en effet, un certain nombre de personnes mais je crains que cela ne suffise pas. Vous devez bien comprendre que par le passé, les sorciers ont eu tendance à trop souvent, soustraire des criminels à la justice moldue et depuis les choses sont très claires, les moldus refusent qu'un traitement de faveur soit octroyé aux sorciers. Ils refusent la moindre intervention, même si elle a pour unique but de garantir le secret sur notre existence."

"Mais Harry n'est pas un criminel !" s'exclama Mrs Weasley, au comble de la fureur." Jamais il n'aurait fait cela ! On sait qu'il est innocent."

"Oui, nous, nous le savons", répondit Dumbledore en posant une main douce sur celle tremblante de Mrs Weasley. "Mais il a été arrêté avec une arme entre les mains dans un magasin qui venait d'être dévalisé. La commerçante a été très claire dans ses déclarations. Elle prétend que Harry était avec les deux autres et qu'il a participé à l'attaque. L'accusation qui a été retenue contre lui est très grave au regard des lois moldues. La seule chose que nous puissions faire pour l'aider est de prouver son innocence."

"Mais comment ? On ne sait même pas ce qu'il s'est passé !" rétorqua Tonks.

"Il faudrait retrouver ces deux jeunes dont parlait la vendeuse. S'ils sont en effet responsables de cette attaque, ce sont les seuls qui puissent prouver l'innocence de Harry."

"Autant chercher un vif d'or dans Poudlard", rétorqua Tonks. "Je veux dire, comment pourrait-on les retrouver, ils doivent être loin à l'heure qu'il est. Et quand bien même nous parviendrions à leur mettre la main dessus, ils ne se laisseront jamais faire. Ils refuseront de se dénoncer."

"Je sais bien tout cela", soupira Dumbledore, "mais c'est pourtant la seule solution que nous ayons pour le moment."

Mondingus Fletcher s'éclaircit la gorge soudain. Il avait l'air un peu plus éméché encore que précédemment et personne ne douta qu'il avait profité de la conversation pour s'adonner à son activité favorite. Dumbledore le regarda fixement par-dessus ses lunettes en demi lune.

"Je peux savoir ce que je fais là ?" demanda Mondingus." Je ne vois pas trop à quoi je pourrais servir."

Rogue eut un reniflement de dédain qui signifiait clairement qu'il n'était pas loin de penser la même chose. Dumbledore eut un sourire furtif qui ne plut que peu à Mondingus. Le vieux allait encore lui demander quelque chose…et ce n'était jamais bon pour les affaires de travailler pour Dumbledore.

"Il me semble que vous connaissez assez bien un certain milieu que nous autres ne fréquentons que peu, Mondingus", annonça Dumbledore. "Je suis sûr que vous pourrez rapidement retrouver une trace de ces deux jeunes que nous recherchons."

"Vous oubliez que ce sont des moldus", répliqua Mondingus." Je ne connais personne chez eux."

"Je n'oublie rien", répondit Dumbledore calmement. "Mais pas de fausse modestie, Mondingus. Nous savons tous ici que vous êtes aussi connu chez les moldus que chez les sorciers."

Mondingus leva les yeux au ciel. Comment Dumbledore pouvait tout savoir à ce point là. Bon c'est vrai qu'il avait certaines connaissances parmi les moldus. Il y avait cette charmante dame…Tatiana…une femme au sacré caractère elle aussi…juste comme il les aimait. Elle connaissait du monde…elle pourrait peut-être. Mondingus sortit brusquement de ses réflexions quand il constata que tout le monde le fixait avec intérêt. Il laissa échapper un long soupir. Il n'était pas sorti de l'auberge avec ce satané ordre du Phénix. Pourquoi avait-il accepté d'aider Dumbledore déjà ? Ah oui ! Il avait encore trop bu.

"Bon c'est très bien tout ça", intervint Lupin. "Mais que fait-on en attendant ? On ne peut pas laisser Harry, seul. Et si on lui posait des questions sur sa baguette ou sur l'école qu'il fréquente ?"

"Et bien, d'après les lois moldues, Harry a le droit de voir un avocat", répondit Dumbledore." J'ai donc pensé que l'un d'entre nous pourrait jouer ce rôle, ce qui permettrait d'avoir un contact avec lui. Rémus, vous pourriez peut-être vous en charger."

"Oui, bien sûr professeur mais pourquoi ne vous en chargez-vous pas vous-même ?"

"Et bien, je crains de ne pas passer vraiment inaperçu parmi les moldus et puis, je ne veux pas attirer l'attention de Voldemort en me rendant là bas."

"Mon dieu, pauvre petit, pourquoi faut-il toujours à lui que de telles choses arrivent ?" sanglota Mrs Weasley qui ne s'en remettait toujours pas. Il faut dire qu'elle s'était attendue à tout, même à une attaque de mangemorts mais alors là, une telle nouvelle dépassait l'entendement.

Au premier étage, les quatre adolescents mirent fin à leur écoute. Ils savaient ce qu'ils avaient besoin de savoir et de toute façon, ils étaient bien trop choqués pour en écouter davantage. Ils rentrèrent en silence, et d'un pas lourd dans la chambre de Ron et s'écroulèrent sur le lit. Aucun d'entre eux ne voulait rompre le silence. Ron regardait dans le vide, la bouche figée dans une grimace indéfinissable. Hermione avait les yeux fixés sur ses mains qu'elle tordait nerveusement, le visage plongé dans une intense réflexion. Les jumeaux avaient perdus toute trace d'amusement dans leur regard.

Sans doute s'amuseraient-ils de cette situation lorsque Harry rentrerait mais pour le moment, ils n'avaient pas le cœur à rire. Ils ne savaient même pas si Harry rentrerait un jour. Pour les trois Weasley, sorciers de sang pur, ne connaissant rien au monde des moldus rien ne pouvait être pire que ce qui arrivait à Harry. Lorsque ce dernier avait été convoqué l'année précédente pour usage abusif de la magie, cela leur avait semblé moins grave, c'était quelque chose qu'ils connaissaient, sur lequel ils avaient l'impression d'avoir un peu d'emprise. Mais là ! Ils n'avaient aucune idée de comment fonctionnait la justice moldue. Ils auraient tout donné pour aider Harry à se sortir de là mais ils devaient bien avouer que de mettre en place un plan pour combattre des mangemorts leur semblait plus aisé. Seule Hermione semblait légèrement plus sereine.

Ron se leva brutalement.

"Mais c'est pas possible !" s'exclama-t-il. "Ils sont stupides ces moldus ! Comment ils peuvent croire, un instant, qu'Harry ait fait une telle chose ! Harry Potter ne ferait jamais cela, tout le monde le sait !"

"Ne sois pas idiot, Ron !" soupira Hermione. "Les moldus ne le connaissent pas. Comment veux-tu qu'ils sachent ! Apparemment toutes les apparences sont contre lui. Que veux-tu qu'ils fassent ?"

Ron grommela quelque chose que personne ne comprit vraiment et s'adossa au mur, les bras croisés pour manifester son mécontentement.

"Qu'est-ce qu'on fait alors ?" grogna-t-il.

"Tu as entendu Dumbledore", répondit Hermione, "on ne peut rien faire."

"Ah oui ! Alors on va le laisser là bas, simplement parce que les moldus sont trop stupides pour comprendre que Harry n'a rien fait !"

"Personne n'a dit ça, Ron", s'énerva Hermione. "Mais tu as entendu comme moi, la seule solution est de retrouver les deux jeunes qui l'accompagnaient."

"Peut-être mais si tu es honnête tu reconnaîtras qu'il n'y a aucune chance pour qu'on les retrouve avant longtemps !"

"Bien que cela me coûte de le dire", continua Fred, "je dois avouer que pour une fois Ron n'a pas tort."

Cette remarque lui valut un regard noir de son petit frère et un haussement d'épaules de la part d'Hermione.

"Que voulez vous qu'on fasse ? On n'est même pas censé être au courant ! A mon avis, on ferait mieux de ne pas s'en mêler et laisser Dumbledore régler le problème."

"C'est ça alors tu veux qu'on abandonne Harry !" s'emporta Ron.

"Je n'ai pas dit cela", répliqua Hermione, un sanglot dans la voix. "Mais on n'a pas d'autre choix, en tout cas pour le moment."

"Si il y a une autre possibilité", répondit Ron, qui avait pris son air buté. "On va là bas et on le sort de force si c'est nécessaire."

"Oh mais bien sûr Ron. Je n'y avais pas pensé ! C'est une très bonne idée ! On va là bas, on les bombarde tous de sorts et puis on s'enfuit avec Harry ! Si tu as d'autres excellentes idées comme ça, tu me fais signe !"

Ron ne répondit rien de plus qu'un grognement et se tourna vers la porte, son visage ayant pris un joli teint écarlate.

"Alors on reste là à rien faire ?" demanda Georges. "On attend bien gentiment que Dumbledore règle la situation sans rien tenter ?"

"Il y a peut-être quelque chose qu'on pourrait faire mais bon…"

"Quoi ?" s'exclama Ron, en se tournant vers Hermione.

"J'ai un oncle qui est avocat."

"Mais c'est Rémus qui va être son avocat !"

"Non, je veux dire c'est un vrai avocat moldu. Il connaît la loi. On pourrait peut-être lui écrire pour lui demander ce qu'il en pense. Il aura peut-être une idée sur ce qu'il faut faire."

Devant les regards dubitatifs des trois rouquins elle ajouta :

"C'est tout ce qu'on peut faire, en tout cas pour le moment. Il faut faire en sorte qu'Harry sorte de là légalement. C'est bien gentil de dire qu'on va aller le libérer mais qu'est-ce qu'il fera après ? Il ne pourra plus aller dans le monde moldu sans risquer de se faire arrêter de nouveau."

Ron se contenta de hausser les épaules, signe qu'il acceptait l'idée de la lettre et les jumeaux ne dirent rien. Hermione se saisit d'un morceau de parchemin et tenta de résumer la situation de la façon la plus claire possible pour son oncle. Une fois qu'elle eut fini de rédiger la lettre, elle l'attacha à la patte de coq en priant pour qu'une réponse arrive rapidement.

Pendant ce temps là, au commissariat de Little Whinging, Harry faisait les cent pas dans sa cellule. Il ne savait pas depuis combien de temps il était enfermé ici, mais il se sentait comme un lion en cage. Il n'arrivait pas à comprendre comment Sirius avait pu tenir 12 ans, enfermé, surtout que chez les sorciers, il y avait les détraqueurs en plus. Son colocataire continuait à le fixer avec intérêt, semblant hésiter à engager la conversation. Harry continuait à tourner en rond, maugréant des paroles incompréhensibles pour le commun des moldus. Mais dès qu'il parla de Dumbledore son voisin se redressa et le scruta encore plus intensément.

"Tu es un sorcier ?" demanda-t-il finalement.

Harry s'arrêta net et se tourna vers le jeune homme qu'il avait à peine remarqué, en fait. Ce dernier semblait plutôt jeune, il ne lui donnait guère plus de 17 ans. Il était terriblement petit et maigre. En fait, il semblait chétif et craintif, ce qui détonnait un peu avec l'environnement dans lequel il se trouvait. Ses deux grands yeux bleus reflétaient une profonde gentillesse et Harry se demanda comment un tel garçon pouvait atterrir dans cet endroit sordide. Harry parcourut la cellule du regard. C'était même plus que sordide, c'était tout bonnement déprimant. Les murs étaient d'un blanc crasseux et écoeurant et une odeur de renfermé emplissait l'air. Dans les coins grouillaient toute sorte d'insectes plus répugnants les uns que les autres et la pale lumière diffusée par un néon conférait à cet endroit une atmosphère lugubre.

"Alors ?" insista le garçon, face au silence de Harry.

"Euh…", fut tout ce que Harry trouva à répondre.

Il s'attendait à tout sauf à rencontrer quelqu'un connaissant le monde des sorciers dans cet endroit.

"Si tu n'as pas envie de parler, je comprends", répondit le jeune garçon dans un soupir.

"Excuse moi", souffla Harry, en s'asseyant à ses côtés," mais il s'est passé trop de choses récemment et j'ai un peu du mal à faire la part des choses."

"C'est la première fois, hein ?"

"Oui, et toi ?"

"Oh moi, je suis habitué. Tu verras on s'y fait, enfin presque. Alors tu es un sorcier ou pas ? Je t'ai entendu parler de Dumbledore."

"Bien vu. Je suis en effet un sorcier et toi ?"

"Oh ! Moi ? Non."

"Alors comment est-ce que tu connais l'existence des sorciers ?"

"J'ai un frère qui est sorcier. Et il m'a déjà parlé de Dumbledore Au fait, je m'appelle Alex, Alex Winster."

"Moi c'est Harry, Harry Potter."

"Harry Potter ?" répéta Alex." LE Harry Potter des journaux ?"

"Comment ça ?" demanda Harry, un peu interloqué. Connaître l'existence des sorciers était une chose mais de là, à en lire la presse !

"Ben, mon frère travaille à l'étranger mais il ne voulait pas perdre de vue ce qu'il se passait ici. Alors il s'est abonné à la Gazette du sorcier et il a donné mon adresse parce qu'apparemment, il ne pouvait pas la recevoir à l'étranger. Et je suis chargé de lui renvoyer dès que je reçois le journal. Alors, parfois ça m'est arrivé de lire quelques pages. Et je me souviens qu'il était souvent question d'un Harry Potter. D'après mon frère, ce serait un grand héros parce qu'il aurait vaincu un type dont il ne faut pas prononcer le nom, bien que je ne comprenne pas très bien pourquoi."

"Voldemort", murmura Harry.

"Pardon ?"

"Ce type comme tu dis, il s'appelle Voldemort. Et oui, je suis bien ce Harry Potter mais je ne suis pas un héros. J'étais bébé quand ça c'est produit. Je ne me suis rendu compte de rien."

Pour une fois, Harry se surprenait à ne pas être en colère alors qu'on lui rappelait sa triste célébrité. Après tout, il s'agissait d'un moldu et la seule personne un peu sympathique dans cet endroit. Il n'allait pas se le mettre à dos pour une coquetterie personnelle.

"Au fait, comment s'appelle ton frère, je le connais peut-être."

"William Winster. Mais il est beaucoup plus âgé que moi."

"Ça me dit rien", répondit Harry, dans un haussement d'épaule.

Alex haussa les épaules à son tour. Harry mourrait d'envie de lui demander comment il avait atterri là mais il sentait aussi que dans cet endroit, c'était le genre de questions à ne pas poser. Il se contenta donc de fixer le mur en face, tout en retournant dans sa tête tous les évènements de la journée.

La présence de quelqu'un connaissant le monde des sorciers l'avait un peu rassuré mais il avait toujours l'impression d'être dans un horrible cauchemar. Il ne savait même pas si Dumbledore était au courant de ce qu'il s'était produit. Son avenir ne lui avait jamais paru aussi incertain. Comment allait-il se sortir de cette situation ?

Il fut sorti de ses pensées par un bruit de clé dans la serrure. La porte s'ouvrit pour laisser entrer un nouveau policier.

"Potter", viens ici, ordonna-t-il, comme s'il s'adressait à un chien.

Harry sursauta légèrement mais ne laissa rien transparaître de son inquiétude. Il se leva lentement et rejoignit le policier, il n'avait pas d'autre choix que d'obéir. Ce dernier le saisit par le bras et l'entraîna de nouveau dans un dédale de couloir. Finalement, ils pénétrèrent dans le même bureau et Harry se retrouva assis, sans avoir eu le temps de dire quoi que ce soit. Le même policier était assis à son bureau et fixait Harry tout en tirant allègrement sur sa cigarette. Harry commença à remuer sur sa chaise, il détestait ce silence qui le mettait mal à l'aise. Il avait l'impression d'être un horrible criminel. Finalement le policier tira une dernière fois sur sa cigarette et l'écrasa lentement. Il fixa Harry encore un moment avant de se décider à parler.

"Nom et Prénom", demanda-t-il.

"Je vous l'ai déjà dit", répondit Harry, dans un froncement de sourcil, ne comprenant pas très bien à quoi rimait toute cette mascarade.

"Réponds !" ordonna l'homme.

"Harry James Potter."

"Bien. Pourquoi vis-tu chez ton oncle et ta tante ?"

"Mes parents sont morts."

"Comment ?"

"Ils se sont tués dans un accident de voiture", mentit Harry. C'était après tout la version que donneraient sûrement les Dursley.

Le policier hocha lentement la tête. Il fixait Harry les yeux plissés, comme s'il cherchait à le jauger. Harry remua sur sa chaise. Il n'aimait pas, mais alors pas du tout, ce regard.

"Qui es-tu ?" lui demanda soudainement l'homme.

"Comment ça ?" bredouilla Harry, en fronçant les sourcils.

"Aucun dossier officiel ne te concerne, toi ou tes parents. Je n'ai aucune trace de ton existence nulle part. Aucun collège ne te connaît. Tout ce que j'ai pu retrouver, c'est une vague trace de ton passage dans un école primaire. C'est tout. Alors j'aimerais bien savoir ce que tu me caches."

"Je ne cache rien", répondit Harry avec aplomb. Il n'avait jamais pensé au fait que, en effet, il n'existait aucune trace de lui dans le monde moldu. Alors que chez les sorciers tout le monde connaissait son histoire, ici, il n'était qu'un illustre inconnu.

"Je me suis renseigné, mon garçon. Si tes parents sont morts dans un accident de voiture, il n'en reste aucune trace et pourtant je peux t'assurer que dans ce genre de cas, la paperasserie administrative est conséquente, j'aurais du donc retrouver au moins un morceau de papier quelque part. J'ai bien trouvé quelque trace de l'existence de ta mère et un acte de naissance la concernant. Mais là encore, il n'y a plus rien, à partir de ses onze ans. Quant à ton père, il est tout simplement inconnu au bataillon. Il n'y a aucune trace d'un James Potter, où que ce soit."

"Comment connaissez-vous le nom de mes parents ?"

"Je me suis renseigné auprès de ton oncle et de ta tante. Alors je te répète une nouvelle fois ma question. Qui es-tu ?"

"Harry James Potter", répondit Harry, avec une légère nuance d'insolence dans la voix, agacé par toute cette mascarade.

"Pourquoi t'obstines tu à me mentir ?" demanda le policier d'une voix glacée.

"Je ne vous mens pas", répondit Harry d'une voix un peu moins calme. Il commençait à en avoir assez et il fallait à tout prix que cet homme ne creuse pas plus que cela en ce qui concerne ses origines.

"Alors qui es-tu ? pourquoi n'y a-t-il que quelques traces de ton existence ? Dans quelle école vas-tu ? Qu'est-ce que c'est que ce morceau de bois ? Qu'est-ce que tu me caches ?"

"Je ne vous cache rien", s'emporta Harry. Si une aide providentielle n'arrivait pas rapidement, il ne savait pas comment tout cela allait se terminer. "Je ne sais pas pourquoi, il n'existe aucune trace sur moi ou mes parents. J'ai été recueilli par les Dursley à l'âge de 1 an, je ne connais rien de mes parents, juste qu'ils sont morts dans un accident de voiture, c'est tout".

"Tu ferais mieux de me dire la vérité avant que je ne la découvre par moi-même."

"Vous avez qu'à demander aux Dursley. Tout ce que je sais de mes parents, ce sont eux qui me l'ont dit."

"Ne t'inquiète pas, je le ferais. Mais comprends bien que si tu coopères de toi-même, cela pourrait plaider en ta faveur. Alors dis-moi quel est ton vrai nom et qui sont tes parents."

Harry souffla longuement. Comment pouvait-on être aussi entêté à ne pas le croire ? Cet homme était pire que Fudge. L'homme le fixait toujours, le détaillant sous tous les angles. Il était sûr qu'il venait de lever un gros poisson. Quelqu'un d'aussi mystérieux ne pouvait que avoir des choses à cacher. Pourtant le jeune garçon lui semblait plutôt sympathique. Il n'avait rien du criminel ordinaire. Ses yeux reflétaient une puissante innocence, mêlée à une tristesse indéfinissable.

Et puis, il y avait cette cicatrice. Elle l'avait tout de suite intrigué. Les Dursley avaient prétendu qu'il l'avait obtenu dans l'accident de voiture qui avait tué ses parents. Mais la forme de cette marque était pour le moins troublante. Il ne voyait pas comment on pouvait se faire une cicatrice en forme d'éclair. Il y avait vraiment quelque chose de troublant chez ce jeune homme et apparemment un lourd secret le concernait. Et lui, il allait découvrir ce que c'était. Depuis le temps qu'il voulait obtenir de l'avancement ! Il venait sûrement de mettre la main sur le dossier qui lui permettrait de quitter ce stupide commissariat de quartier, qu'il finissait par haïr.

Harry commençait à se sentir vraiment mal. Il avait faim, il était fatigué et n'avait plus la force de supporter tout cela.

"Qui sont tes complices ?" demanda finalement le policier.

"Ce ne sont pas mes complices", répondit machinalement Harry, qui en avait assez de répéter inlassablement les mêmes choses.

"Pourquoi es-tu allé dans cette boutique ?"

"Je leur ai juste montré où ils pouvaient acheter des cigarettes."

"Dans ce cas, pourquoi être resté ?"

"Pour me changer les idées."

Pourquoi voulais-tu te changer les idées ?"

"Parce que mon parrain est mort en juin dernier et j'avais besoin de penser à autre chose", répondit Harry, qui savait qu'il était bien obligé de donner quelques indications s'il voulait s'en sortir.

"Comment s'appelle ton parrain ?"

"Sirius Black", répondit-il machinalement avant de se rendre compte de sa grossière erreur.

Harry ouvrit de grands yeux paniqués. Pourquoi avait-il dit cela ? Quel idiot ! La télévision moldue avait parlé de l'évasion de Sirius ! Et ce stupide policier n'était sûrement pas au courant de son innocence. Il venait, sans le vouloir vraiment, de lui indiquer qu'il était le filleul d'un prisonnier évadé. Harry se maudit intérieurement et se redressa un peu sur sa chaise. Il devait oublier son estomac qui protestait bruyamment et se concentrer un peu plus sur ce qu'il disait. Mais parler de Sirius, lui avait rappelé la triste réalité et il n'arrivait déjà plus à se défaire de l'image de son parrain tombant derrière le voile. Harry inspira profondément, il devait faire le vide dans son esprit, ne plus penser à rien, juste à sa situation présente. Le policier pianotait sur son ordinateur, cherchant sans doute des renseignements sur Sirius. Il ouvrit soudainement de grands yeux.

"Sirius Black, hein ? Et bien mon garçon, on peut dire que tu as de drôles de fréquentations. Un criminel évadé en guise de parrain !"

"Sirius était innocent !" répliqua Harry avec colère.

Il ne savait même plus ce qu'il disait. Il avait perdu toute notion de temps, il était fatigué et affamé et voulait juste qu'on le laisse en paix. Il savait au fond de lui qu'il aurait du prétendre qu'il ne s'agissait pas de ce Sirius Black là, mais face à cette accusation, il n'était pas parvenu à se retenir. Il s'était juré qu'il ferait tout pour prouver son innocence alors entendre dire qu'il était coupable le mettait hors de lui. L'homme le regarda un brin interloqué. Ce jeune garçon cachait définitivement beaucoup de choses. La façon dont il avait défendu son parrain le troublait. Il pourrait presque le croire.

On frappa doucement à la porte de son bureau.

"Entrez", grogna-t-il.

La porte s'ouvrit et un homme pénétra dans la pièce.

"L'avocat de Potter est ici."

Harry ouvrit de grands yeux. Son avocat ? Mais depuis combien de temps avait-il un avocat ? Les Dursley n'auraient jamais dépensé un centime pour assurer sa défense. Qui pouvait bien lui avoir envoyé un avocat ? Dumbledore ? Ce n'était pas possible ! Comment le vieux sorcier aurait pu découvrir où il se trouvait ? Le policier sembla remarquer l'étonnement de Harry mais il ne dit rien. Lui-même ne comprenait pas très bien ce qu'il se passait. Il n'était pas question qu'il ait un avocat. Ou tout du moins c'était ce qu'avaient affirmé les Dursley lorsqu'ils avaient également refusé de payer la caution pour faire sortir le jeune homme.

"Bien", dit-il finalement, n'ayant guère d'autre choix. "Emmenez le !"

Le fonctionnaire se saisit de Harry et l'entraîna à nouveau dans un dédale de couloir. Harry avait du mal à croire qu'un commissariat puisse être aussi grand. Mais après tout, il n'avait jamais mis les pieds dans un commissariat avant cela. Il se laissa entraîner, trop occupé à réfléchir sur l'identité de ce mystérieux avocat, pour s'occuper de là où on l'emmenait. Le policier s'arrêta devant une nouvelle salle, ouvrit la porte et le poussa à l'intérieur avant de ressortir. Harry ouvrit de grands yeux en apercevant l'homme qui l'attendait.

"Professeur Lupin !" s'exclama-t-il.

Ce dernier fit un pâle sourire, ne sachant pas très bien ce qu'il devait dire. Finalement, voyant qu'Harry restait planté bêtement à l'entrée de la salle, il l'invita à s'asseoir. Lupin le dévisagea un moment. Harry était très pâle et semblait horriblement fatigué.

"Mais qu'est-ce que vous faites ici, professeur ?" demanda finalement Harry, en se remettant peu à peu de sa surprise.

"C'est Dumbledore qui m'a envoyé."

"Mais comment il a su où j'étais ?"

"Miss Figg nous a alerté dès qu'elle a appris la nouvelle."

Miss Figg ?"

Harry se gifla intérieurement. Comment n'y avait-il pas pensé avant ? Il était sauvé. Dumbledore allait le sortir d'ici, rapidement. Il se promit qu'il remercierait Miss Figg, dès qu'il la verrait. Harry reporta son attention sur Lupin. Quoi qu'il en soit, pour le moment, il était toujours là, coincé dans cet endroit sinistre.

"Nous avons peu de temps Harry. Comment vas-tu ?" demanda Lupin.

"A votre avis" répondit le concerné en croisant ses bras sur sa poitrine.

"Tu peux me raconter exactement ce qu'il s'est passé ?" soupira Lupin, une lueur d'inquiétude dans le regard.

Harry lui raconta en détail toute l'histoire et plus il avançait dans son récit, plus il devait admettre que les circonstances plaidaient vraiment en sa défaveur. Tout concordait pour prouver qu'il avait bel et bien participer à l'attaque, sauf sa propre parole mais qui, ici, ne valait pas grand-chose. Lupin baissa la tête. Il ne s'était pas attendu à ce que la situation soit si grave. Certes il ne connaissait pas le droit moldu mais il pouvait deviner que Harry ne s'en sortirait pas comme cela.

"Vous êtes venus pour me chercher ?" demanda finalement Harry, dans un froncement de sourcil.

"Harry, la situation n'est pas simple. Nous n'avons aucun moyen pour te faire libérer. Tout ce qu'on peut faire, c'est essayer de te sortir de là légalement. Les autres sont déjà en train de rechercher les deux jeunes qui t'accompagnaient."

"Quoi ? Mais ça va prendre des années pour les retrouver !" s'emporta Harry, en se relevant brutalement. "Et moi ? Je fais quoi pendant ce temps là ?"

"Je sais que c'est difficile Harry, mais on ne peut rien faire d'autre ! Et maintenant que tu m'as donné leurs prénoms et que tu m'as dis qu'ils étaient de St Brutus, ce sera plus facile."

"Mais qu'est-ce que je lui dis moi, à ce stupide policier, en attendant ? Il n'arrête pas de me poser des questions sur ma baguette, sur l'école où je vais, sur mes parents. Il m'a dit qu'il n'existait aucune trace de mon père, de ma mère, ou de moi. Il ne va pas me lâcher comme ça. En plus il a découvert que Sirius était mon parrain et il est persuadé que c'est un criminel en fuite. Je ne sais pas quoi lui dire !"

"Je sais que c'est difficile, Harry mais tu ne dois en aucun cas révéler que tu es un sorcier."

"Je veux bien, moi, professeur. Mais ce policier il est plutôt du genre têtu."

Lupin le regarda avec tristesse. Pourquoi fallait-il que ce soit toujours à Harry qu'il arrive des problèmes ? Il posa une main qui se voulait rassurante sur l'épaule du jeune homme.

"Ecoute Harry, il faut absolument que tu gardes ton calme. On va tout faire pour te sortir de là. En attendant, essaie d'en dire le minimum. Dis leur juste la vérité sur ce qu'il s'est passé et ne répond pas aux autres questions, ou en tout cas, ressort leur tout ce qu'ont inventé les Dursley."

"C'est ce que j'ai fait, mais ça ne lui suffit pas ! Il n'arrête pas de fouiner !"

"Je sais Harry, on va essayer de faire vite ! Tu as mangé un peu ?"

Harry secoua la tête en signe de négation. Lupin soupira. Il aurait bien sorti sa baguette pour faire apparaître de la nourriture mais il avait peur d'aggraver encore la situation. Et surtout, il ne voulait pas qu'on l'empêche de revenir.

"Il faudrait que tu essaies de dormir un peu."

"Comment voulez-vous que je dorme, professeur ? Vous avec déjà mis les pieds dans une cellule ?"

Sa voix semblait dénuée de toute émotion. La colère l'avait quitté, il savait que cela ne servirait à rien. Encore une fois il lui arrivait des choses sur lesquelles il n'avait aucun contrôle, il devait juste l'accepter. Lupin remarqua immédiatement ce changement de comportement.

"Tu as raison Harry, je n'ai aucune idée de ce que c'est de se retrouver ici mais tu ne dois pas baisser les bras, sous aucun prétexte ! On va te sortir de là, je te le promets. Dumbledore a réquisitionné l'Ordre au grand complet pour s'occuper de ton affaire. Avec tous les trafics qu'il mène, Mondingus connaît pas mal de monde parmi les moldus qui pourraient être susceptibles de connaître ces deux jeunes. Je suis sûr qu'on va les retrouver rapidement."

"Si vous le dites, professeur !"

"Harry, tu dois tenir le coup c'est important. Personne ne doute de ton innocence, à part Rogue, peut-être mais tu le connais."

Harry grimaça. Il avait beau détesté son professeur de potion, à cet instant, il aurait tout donné pour le revoir. Il releva la tête et croisa le regard de son ancien professeur. Ce dernier avait l'air fatigué et plus vieux encore que d'ordinaire. Harry esquissa un pâle sourire.

"Ne vous inquiétez pas professeur, je ne vais pas baisser les bras. De toute façon, c'est pas comme si j'avais vraiment le choix. Et puis la présence d'Alex va sûrement m'aider."

"Qui est Alex ?"

"C'est un type qui est enfermé avec moi. Il sait qui je suis."

"Quoi ? Tu lui as dit qui tu étais vraiment ?"

"Moi, je ne lui ai rien dit, c'est lui qui l'a deviné. Son frère est un sorcier et apparemment il lui aurait parlé de moi."

"Et comment s'appelle-t-il ce frère ?" demanda Lupin.

"William Winster. Pourquoi ?"

"Pour rien, ne t'inquiète pas. Je veux juste savoir de qui il s'agit pour m'assurer qu'il n'y a pas de danger."

"Je ne pense pas qu'il y ait le moindre danger", objecta Harry. "Et puis, c'est pas avec lui que je suis enfermé mais avec son frère, un pur moldu. Et puis, c'est plutôt cool qu'il soit là, au moins je peux lui parler."

"Fais quand même attention à ce que tu lui dis, on n'est jamais trop prudent", avertit Lupin, on ne peut plus sérieux.

"Je sais, vigilance constante. Ne vous inquiétez pas professeur, je ne vais rien lui dire."

La porte s'ouvrit de nouveau et le même fonctionnaire de police apparut.

"C'est terminé", dit-il simplement.

Harry ferma les yeux en poussant un long soupir. Il n'avait aucune envie de se séparer de Lupin. Il allait de nouveau se retrouver seul, dans cet univers hostile où il ne connaissait pas les règles du jeu. Lupin le regarda s'éloigner, entraîné par le policier, avec tristesse. Il avait essayé dans la mesure du possible d'apporter son soutien à Harry mais il doutait que cela fût suffisant. Il connaissait suffisamment Harry pour savoir que ce dernier ne baisserait pas les bras mais il espérait de toute son âme qu'une solution soit trouvée rapidement.

Il quitta finalement le commissariat. La lumière du jour déclinait doucement et le temps se refroidissait. Lupin resserra le col de sa chemise, lorsqu'un frisson le parcourut. Il ne parvenait pas à oublier l'image d'un Harry, accusé à tort. Définitivement, rien n'était épargné à ce gamin. Il s'éloigna dans une ruelle déserte et transplana à proximité du QG de l'Ordre pour faire son rapport. Lorsqu'il posa sa main sur la poignée de la porte, il commença par souffler longuement. Il savait que Mrs Weasley allait lui sauter dessus dès qu'il aurait mis un pied à l'intérieur et il ne pouvait pas considérer qu'il amenait de très bonnes nouvelles.

Harry fut ramené dans le même bureau. Avant de pénétrer à l'intérieur, il remarqua une petite plaque installée à l'entrée qui indiquait « Lieutenant S.W.McIntyre ». Harry soupira, au moins maintenant, il connaissait le nom de son interlocuteur. Il se retrouva rapidement assis sur la même chaise que précédemment. Les fenêtres étaient toujours obstruées. Harry ne pouvait même pas savoir l'heure qu'il était. Le policier se tourna vers celui qui l'avait amené ici.

"Où est son avocat ?" demanda-t-il.

"Je ne sais pas", répondit le fonctionnaire. "Il est reparti tout de suite après leur entrevue."

"Reparti ?" répéta le policier. "Et bien voila une attitude on ne peut plus étrange pour un avocat. N'importe lequel aurait insisté pour assister à tous les interrogatoires."

"Il n'avait pas l'air de savoir qu'il pouvait rester", expliqua l'autre homme. "Ce n'est pas un avocat professionnel. Il n'avait pas de carte."

"Alors tant pis pour lui", conclut le policier.

Le fonctionnaire hocha la tête et quitta le bureau. Harry avait cru un instant que le sol se dérobait sous sa chaise. Lupin aurait pu rester. Il aurait pu l'assister pendant qu'il répondait à toutes ces maudites questions. Et au lieu de cela, il était reparti. Simplement parce qu'il n'avait aucune connaissance du système moldu. Harry eut soudainement envie de gifler l'homme qui se tenait en face de lui. Il aurait au moins pu indiquer à Lupin qu'il pouvait rester.

"Et bien", annonça finalement le policier. "Voila encore un mystère te concernant. Quelle drôle d'idée de prendre un avocat qui n'y connaît rien. Je sais bien que rien n'oblige à prendre un professionnel, mais tout de même. Tu aurais pu faire un meilleur choix."

"Ce n'est pas moi qui aie choisi", répondit Harry, avec colère. "Et vous auriez pu lui dire qu'il pouvait rester."

"Ce n'est certainement pas à moi d'expliquer aux gens comment faire leur travail. Il n'avait qu'à se renseigner un peu, avant. En tout cas, j'espère pour toi qu'il sera un peu plus performant par la suite, vu que ta situation est déjà plus que critique."

Harry poussa un long soupir. C'est sûr qu'il ne devait pas compter sur Lupin pour le sortir de là. Mais il n'était pas seul. L'Ordre était au courant et allait l'aider. Un stupide policier moldu ne pourrait rien contre l'Ordre du Phénix au grand complet. Le policier le fixait toujours. Il se posait à chaque fois plus de questions sur cet étrange garçon. C'était maintenant son avocat qui était bizarre. Il se promit de se renseigner un peu sur ce Lupin. Après tout, les Dursley avaient clairement dit qu'ils ne lui prendraient pas d'avocat et ce n'était pas Potter qui l'avait contacté. Donc quelque part quelqu'un agissait pour lui. Et pas forcément dans son intérêt. Encore un élément à éclaircir s'il voulait, un jour, avoir le fin mot de cette histoire. Si, à un moment, il s'était rendu à l'idée qu'il se montait la tête sur ce jeune garçon, qu'il voyait des mystères là où il n'y en avait sûrement pas, l'épisode de l'avocat ravivait tous ses soupçons.

Harry continuait à soupirer bruyamment. Il sentait qu'il était reparti pour une nouvelle série de questions. Et ça ne loupa pas. Quelques minutes après son arrivée, le policier lui demanda encore et toujours les mêmes choses. Et Harry donnait encore et toujours les mêmes réponses, en essayant de se focaliser sur ce que lui avait dit Lupin pour ne pas s'écrouler.

L'interrogatoire lui sembla durer des heures, ses yeux se fermaient tous seuls et la faim commençait à lui causer de sérieux vertige. L'atmosphère du bureau était définitivement étouffante et la fumée de cigarette n'arrangeait rien. L'éternelle répétition des mêmes questions commençait à lui donner mal à la tête.

Finalement, McIntyre le renvoya dans sa cellule où se trouvait toujours Alex. Harry s'écroula sur le banc. Il n'en pouvait plus. Alex le regarda avec compassion.

"C'est pas facile, hein ?"

Harry lui adressa une grimace pour toute réponse.

"Ne t'inquiète pas, ils finiront bien par se lasser."

"Si tu le dis", soupira Harry.

L'instant d'après, la porte de la cellule s'ouvrit de nouveau pour laisser le passage à un homme qui transportait deux plateaux de nourriture dans ses mains. Il le leur tendit sans prononcer une seule parole et ressortit aussitôt. Harry commençait à trouver la situation vraiment oppressante. La seule personne, en dehors de Alex, qui lui adressait la parole c'était le lieutenant McIntyre. Tous les autres se contentaient de l'amener d'un point A à un point B, en l'ignorant complètement. Harry se saisit de la nourriture et la dévora avec avidité. Cela faisait longtemps qu'il n'avait pas eu aussi faim. Alex mangea également mais avec plus de retenue. Tout ce qu'il faisait, il le faisait avec un flegme déroutant. Quelques minutes après, Harry essaya de dormir un peu. C'était tout ce qu'il pouvait faire pour le moment.

Au QG de l'Ordre, l'ambiance était plutôt morose. Lupin avait répété toute son entrevue avec Harry. Tous étaient inquiets de l'attitude de ce policier qui semblait vouloir en savoir un peu trop. Cependant, ils ne pouvaient rien faire pour le moment.

Au premier étage, les quatre jeunes n'avaient pas perdu une miette de ce que racontait Lupin. Ron tournait maintenant comme un lion en cage, les jumeaux essayaient de mettre en place un plan de bataille pour faire évader Harry et Hermione désespérait de leur faire entendre raison.

Puis soudain, la poche de la jeune fille se mit à vibrer. Les trois Weasley sursautèrent violemment.

"Hermione", commença Ron, d'une voix plus aigue que d'ordinaire, "tu as un truc qui tremble dans ta poche !"

"Ne bouge surtout pas", continua Georges, plus sérieux qu'il ne l'avait jamais été, tandis que la poche de Hermione continuait de vibrer. "C'est sûrement une sale bestiole, la maison en est pleine. Ne bouge surtout pas, je vais l'écraser", poursuivit-il en levant le poing bien haut.

"Non, mais ça va pas", s'écria la jeune fille. "Ce n'est pas une sale bestiole, c'est mon portable !"

"Ton quoi ? hurlèrent en même temps les trois rouquins."

"Mon portable", répondit Hermione en tirant un curieux appareil de sa poche.

"Mais qu'est-ce que c'est ?" bredouilla Ron, pas très rassuré devant ce petit boîtier qui tournait dans la main de son amie en émettant un petit vrombissement.

"C'est un téléphone."

"Mais c'est un truc moldu !" s'écria Ron.

"Bravo Ron !" ironisa la jeune fille. "Aurais-tu oublié que mes parents sont des moldus ? Et arrêtez de me regarder comme ça, ce n'est pas dangereux !"

"Mais tu ne l'avais pas avant ? Et pourquoi il n'arrête pas de bouger ?"

"C'est parce que mes parents m'appellent c'est pour ça qu'il bouge. C'est une sorte de signal, si tu veux. Maintenant si vous voulez bien m'excuser, mais il faut que je réponde. Au fait si j'en ai un maintenant, c'est parce que avec la guerre, mes parents voulaient pouvoir me joindre plus facilement."

Sur ce elle quitta la pièce, à grands pas et ferma la porte derrière elle pour pouvoir parler tranquillement à ses parents. Ron hésitait à sortir pour s'assurer qu'elle allait bien. Après tout, il avait déjà utilisé un téléphone et il ne se souvenait pas que l'appareil ait fait le moindre mouvement.

"Ne t'inquiète pas, Ronnie", lança Fred, en voyant son regard inquiet. "Il ne va rien lui arriver, à ta très chère petite Hermionichou !"

Ron lui lança un regard noir et serra les poings. Ce qu'il pouvait les détester ces deux zouaves lorsqu'ils étaient comme ça !

"Bon, c'est pas tout ça", poursuivit Georges, avec sérieux, "Mais on pourrait peut-être profiter de l'absence de Miss rabat-joie pour mettre au point un plan pour sortir Harry de là."

"Tu es sérieux ?" s'exclama Ron.

"Bien sûr qu'on est sérieux", répondit Fred. "Tu n'as quand même pas l'intention de rester là à rien faire ! C'est quand même censé être ton meilleur ami !"

"C'est pas ça", rétorqua Ron, gêné. "C'est juste que vous avez entendu Dumbledore, c'est peut-être pas une bonne idée."

"Et depuis quand on va écouter Dumbledore. Nous en tout cas, on n'a pas l'intention de rester bêtement plantés là. Mais si tu ne veux pas venir avec nous, c'est ton choix. Mais je te préviens tout de suite que si tu n'es pas avec nous, on va être obligé de te modifier légèrement la mémoire", ajouta Fred, en tirant sa baguette et en s'approchant dangereusement de son petit frère.

Ron ouvrit de grands yeux. Il n'aimait pas du tout quand son frère avait cette tête là. Il se demandait toujours s'il était sérieux. Finalement il secoua la tête. Il n'allait pas rester à rien faire alors que Harry était dans une situation critique.

"Je suis avec vous", dit-il finalement. "Mais il nous faut un plan."

"Justement...", répondit Georges, en prenant un air de conspirateur.

"On en a un", acheva Fred.

* * *

Voila j'espère que cette suite vous a plu. Je vous promets à ceux qui veulent la suite que je ne vous ferais pas attendre autant que pour ce chapitre... 


	3. Les choses s'accélèrent

Bonjour à tous,

Alors je vous avais promis une suite plus rapide et la voila... Je ne garantis pas, cependant, la suite, aussi rapidement. Comprenez bien, je rentre en France pour les fêtes et je vais revoir famille et amis que je n'ai pas vus depuis près de 6 mois...alors forcément, je ne garantis pas que je vais me mettre devant mon PC tout de suite.

Mais bon, peu importe! Voici le nouveau chapitre. Je vous remercie tous pour vos reviews. Comme vous le savez je ne peux vous répondre à chacun mais sachez que le coeur y est. Juste une petite précision. En principe Kate et Jack n'interviendront plus dans l'histoire. Et il n'y aura pas de romance. Ce n'est pas le but de cette fic. Donc désolée pour tous ceux qui le désiraient.

Autre précision, je n'ai aucune connaissance du droit anglais, ni du fonctionnement de la police chez nos voisins. Je décris donc les choses à ma façon et il se peut très bien qu'il y ait quelques incohérences. Mais cette fic n'a pas pour but d'être un cours de droit pénal, donc ne m'en voulez pas.

Bonne lecture à tous...

Chapitre 3 : Les choses s'accélèrent.

La ville dormait d'un sommeil paisible. Pas une voiture, pas un chat, personne…le quotidien parfait de cette petite ville de banlieue. Rangé, ordonné, chaque chose à sa place et une place pour chaque chose. Et ce qu'on ne voulait pas voir…c'est ici que cela atterrissait. Décharge publique pour bourgeois aveuglés. Mac Intyre s'étira longuement et quitta le rebord de la fenêtre, lassé de regarder sans cesse le vide qui l'entourait.

Il faisait sombre dans son bureau. Juste une petite lampe sur la table et la lumière bleue de son écran d'ordinateur, brouillée par le nuage de fumée qui flottait sous le plafond. Mac Intyre eut un sourire amer en contemplant la pièce où s'entassaient des dizaines et des dizaines de dossiers. Il avait toujours pensé que l'obscurité dans son bureau lui donnait un air d'Eliot Ness. A l'époque où il y croyait encore, où il voyait dans son métier une sorte de mission sacrée. Il se laissa tomber dans son fauteuil dans un long soupir désabusé. Tout cela n'était que chimère. Voila presque vingt cinq ans qu'il se tuait au travail…et rien n'avait changé. C'était toujours les mêmes gosses qu'il voyait passer devant lui. De pauvres gamins qui avaient eu le malheur de déranger le petit monde de Privet Drive. Etaient-ils innocents ? Il l'ignorait. Avaient-ils des raisons d'agir ainsi ? Cela ne le regardait pas. Il était là pour appliquer la loi. La loi…toute la loi…et rien que la loi.

Lentement, il ouvrit le premier tiroir de son bureau. Il gardait toujours une bouteille avec lui en prévision de toutes ces nuits d'insomnie où il préférait rester au bureau plutôt que de retrouver la solitude de son appartement. Le liquide ambré coula dans le verre, brisant un instant le silence presque pesant de la pièce. Il avait toujours aimé le Whisky. Il n'était pas Anglais pour rien. Et puis c'était tout ce qui lui restait.

Mac Intyre leva son verre devant lui dans un toast muet. Un jour il avait promis qu'il arrêterait de boire. Non qu'il fût alcoolique, loin de là, mais sa femme - pardon, son ex-femme - détestait ce qu'elle appelait l'odeur de vieil alcool frelaté. Mac Intyre ricana. Comment pouvait-on appeler vieil alcool frelaté, un whisky de trente ans d'âge ? Quelle idiote ! Finalement ce n'était pas si mal qu'elle soit partie. Avec ce _charmant avocat français _! Quelle bêtise ! Juste un flambeur de plus ! Il avait du lui promettre monts et merveilles… Ou peut-être était-ce le charme français qui avait opéré ? Pff…comme si les Frenchies étaient différents ! Tous pareils…à se repaître d'apparence pour se donner l'impression d'exister.

Mac Intyre jeta un regard désespéré sur la montagne de dossiers qui s'amoncelait sur son bureau. Trop de travail…Toujours plus d'affaires…toujours plus de dossiers à traiter, d'enquêtes à mener, de crimes à résoudre…et tout ça pour quoi ? Sitôt une affaire classée, une autre lui tombait dessus. C'était à peu près à cela que ressemblait son quotidien. Recommencer éternellement les mêmes choses. Seuls les noms changeaient. Mais il fallait faire semblant…et se persuader d'œuvrer pour un monde où la justice régnerait.

Si seulement il avait pu être quelqu'un d'autre ! Juste l'espace d'un instant devenir lui aussi un Peter Pan, dans un monde imaginaire où les méchants ne sont pas ceux que l'on croit…et sûrement pas tous ces pauvres gamins qui défilaient dans son bureau. Mac Intyre poussa un nouveau soupir. Autant profiter de son insomnie pour avancer un peu dans la paperasserie. S'il y avait bien une chose qu'il avait apprise, c'était que ressasser le passé ne servait à rien…et rêver était encore pire. Il était de toute façon coincé dans ce stupide commissariat jusqu'à la fin de sa vie. Il était trop tard pour lui pour imaginer un poste plus palpitant. Il finirait sa vie ici…et il ne serait pas surpris s'il poussait son dernier soupir dans ce bureau.

D'un geste las, il commença à faire un peu de tri dans tous ses papiers. Il ne se souvenait même plus sur quelle affaire il travaillait. Ah si ! Un gamin qui avait siphonné un réservoir de voiture…passionnant ! Son regard tomba sur sa bouteille de Whisky. Il fit le geste de se resservir avant de se reprendre. Il avait assez bu pour ce soir ! En plus de n'être qu'un pauvre petit fonctionnaire…il n'allait pas devenir alcoolique par-dessus le marché. Non ! Il avait encore un peu trop d'honneur pour tomber aussi bas.

Mais lorsqu'il voulut ranger la bouteille dans son tiroir, ses yeux se posèrent sur le « morceau de bois » de Potter. Mac Intyre plissa les yeux, se saisit de l'objet et l'examina sous toutes les coutures. Potter. En soi, rien de plus qu'une affaire banale…et pourtant. Il sentait au fond de lui que quelque chose se cachait sous ce nom. Quelque chose de terrible et de…magnifique ? Son imagination travaillait trop. Il avait tellement rêvé dans son enfance d'être quelqu'un de différent… quelqu'un de spécial… qu'il en venait à imaginer des choses dès que le moindre mystère se présentait à lui. Et pourtant. Il n'avait pas imaginé ce qu'il avait vu…ou plutôt ce qu'il n'avait pas vu. Potter n'existait nulle part…Potter n'était qu'une ombre…et le neveu détesté des Dursley.

Les Dursley. Il les avait reçu longuement dans son bureau pour essayer d'en savoir un peu plus. Et tout ce qu'il avait appris, c'est que Potter n'était qu'un petit délinquant incapable, né de parents alcooliques. Un gamin ingrat qui ne faisait que causer des soucis à cette si parfaite famille qui l'avait recueilli. Il avait cru vomir en entendant cela. Il était bien placé pour savoir à quel point les adolescents peuvent être difficiles, mais de là à…il ne trouvait aucun mot pour désigner l'attitude des Dursley à l'égard de leur neveu. Ils n'avaient pas essayé de le défendre, ni même de le sortir de là. Non. Ils avaient prétextés un départ en vacances pour ne plus avoir à revenir. Il se souvenait pourtant parfaitement du jour où Dudley Dursley, cette espèce de grosse brute sans plus de cervelle qu'un babouin, avait atterri lui aussi dans son bureau après avoir rossé un gamin du quartier. Son père avait fait un esclandre, jurant qu'il remonterait jusqu'au premier ministre en personne si on ne libérait pas tout de suite son rejeton adoré. Mais Potter, lui, ne semblait pas en valoir la peine.

Mac Intyre se massa les tempes et avala encore une grande lampée de whisky. Cette affaire l'obsédait plus qu'il ne voulait le croire. Il savait qu'il pouvait se contenter de tout arrêter là. Après tout, il avait suffisamment de preuves contre ce gamin pour refiler l'affaire au juge. Potter n'avait pas de casier judiciaire. Il s'en sortirait sûrement avec une simple leçon de morale et un contrôle judiciaire. Et au pire il se retrouverait dans une quelconque institution chargée de le remettre sur le droit chemin. Finalement ce serait peut-être toujours mieux que de le renvoyer dans cette famille qui avait l'air de se soucier de lui, autant que de leur première chemise. Et encore. Il n'était pas sûr que la chemise n'eût pas plus d'importance.

Mais plus il y pensait, moins il avait envie d'abandonner. Pour une fois que quelque chose de…différent se passait. Pour une fois qu'il sentait qu'il pouvait être utile…essayer juste quelque chose pour ne pas oublier complètement l'idéal de justice qui l'avait animé à ses débuts. Et puis, être policier n'était-ce pas résoudre des énigmes ? En tout cas c'est ce qu'il croyait lorsque, enfant, il dévorait les Sherlock Holmes. Alors pour une fois… Mais par où commencer ? Tout le problème était là. Comment aborder une affaire dont le mystère réside justement dans l'absence de données ? Mac Intyre continua à tourner la baguette entre ses doigts, les yeux perdus dans le vague. Potter. Ce gamin avait réveillé en lui des sentiments qu'il croyait disparus depuis longtemps. Ou en tout cas, l'envie de s'investir dans quelque chose de plus solide que son boulot.

L'histoire de Potter ne tenait pas debout. Non, en fait, il n'y avait pas d'histoire. Ce stupide gamin s'était contenté de répondre qu'il ne savait rien. Et c'était pire encore que ceux qui s'évertuaient à inventer des histoires, toutes plus rocambolesques les unes que les autres, pour se justifier. Mac Intyre passa une main sur ses yeux. Trouver ce que Potter cachait. Cette idée tournait dans son esprit. Il devait savoir. Même si pour cela il devait s'user la santé. Parce qu'à cet instant, ce mystère était la seule chose qui le faisait se sentir vivant. Trouver ce que cachait Potter et peut-être, par la même occasion, se souvenir des raisons qui l'avaient amené dans ce bureau. Mac Intyre se redressa un peu dans son fauteuil. Il était enquêteur, il était détective, et il allait leur montrer à tous qu'aucun mystère ne lui résistait !

Il se tourna vers son ordinateur. Il savait qu'il ne trouverait rien sur Potter ou sur ses parents biologiques. Inutile de se fatiguer à chercher encore. Alors par où commencer ? L'avocat peut-être ? Oui, c'était une bonne idée. Essayer de savoir ce que cet avocat qui n'en était pas un, pouvait lui révéler. Comment s'appelait-il déjà ? Ah oui ! Remus Lupin. Mais quelle idée de s'appeler ainsi ! Les parents sont parfois complètement irresponsables ! Remus ! Pas un nom, ça ! Tout juste bon pour un animal de compagnie.

Mac Intyre retint un sourire en entrant le nom dans la base de donnée. Les lettres clignotèrent sur l'écran : No match. Le policier se rejeta dans son fauteuil, dans un long soupir. Pas de Potter, père ou fils…pas de Lupin…alors quoi ? Il avait rêvé peut-être ? Mais Harry Potter, lui, se trouvait bien au sous-sol ! Et le parrain ? Il restait le parrain ! Ce dangereux criminel recherché par la police. Sirius Black ! Encore un nom ridicule, soit dit en passant. Mac Intyre se redressa à nouveau dans son fauteuil. Il sentait l'excitation grandir en lui. Un large sourire éclaira son visage l'espace d'un instant. Voila qu'il retrouvait son âme de gosse. Il faudrait qu'il remercie Potter pour ça. Grâce à lui, il avait le sentiment de se lancer dans un grand jeu de piste.

Son écran afficha la photo d'un homme pâle, l'air fou furieux…ou peut-être fou, tout simplement. De longs cheveux noirs et sales, d'après ce qu'il voyait, encadrait son visage émacié. Il se pencha un peu en avant pour lire ce qu'on lui indiquait. Sirius Black, recherché pour le meurtre d'une vingtaine de personnes, près de quinze ans auparavant. Considéré comme extrêmement dangereux. Et quoi ? C'était tout ! Aucune explication, aucune précision ? Quelles personnes avaient-ils tués ? S'il s'était évadé, dans quelle prison avait-il était incarcéré avant cela ? Et puis, était-ce là son premier forfait ? En général les criminels ne commençaient pas leur carrière par le meurtre de vingt personnes. Ils se faisaient d'abord la main. Et Potter qui assurait qu'il était mort. Pourquoi le prétendrait-il, si ce n'était pas vrai ?

Mac Intyre ferma les yeux un moment. Il devait réfléchir, avec logique. Il ne rêvait pas. Il y avait bien quelque chose d'anormal dans toute cette affaire. Il ne savait pas si Potter était coupable ou non. Mais une chose était sûre, il ne le laisserait pas quitter ce commissariat avant de savoir qui il était. Qu'importe cette épicière et sa caisse. De toute façon, les « complices » avaient déjà du dépenser l'argent. Non ce qu'il fallait c'était comprendre qui était ce gamin.

Mac Intyre resta longuement, les yeux prostrés sur son écran d'ordinateur. Où chercher ? Il lui fallait une inspiration, quelque chose qui le mette sur la voie. Il pianota plusieurs fois le nom de Sirius Black sur son ordinateur avant de l'effacer à chaque fois. Et il fixait la photo de cet homme comme si elle allait soudain s'animer et lui donner la réponse. Sirius Black avait été arrêté le 3 novembre 1981, lui disait-on. Mais bon sang ! Que ferait Sherlock Holmes dans ce cas ? Facile ! Il lancerait l'un de ses « Elémentaire, mon cher Watson ! » et…il reprendrait toute l'histoire à la source !

Mac Intyre se concentra un peu plus sur son écran. Reprendre toute l'affaire à la source. Sirius Black, c'était tout ce qu'il avait pour le moment. Ou plutôt une date, 3 novembre 1981. Il devait commencer par là. Il remercia le ciel que des crétins se soient donnés la peine d'informatiser toutes les données de la police depuis vingt ans. Voila qui simplifierait son travail. Il entra la date dans la base de donnée, priant de toutes ses forces pour trouver quelque chose. Il ne s'était jamais senti aussi excité que depuis le jour où il avait réussi le concours pour rentrer dans la prestigieuse police de Sa Majesté. Et il fut heureux que personne ne soit là pour le voir dans cet état.

La liste de tous les crimes commis sur le territoire britannique, avant et après cette date s'afficha. Des milliers d'affaires succédant à d'autres. Comment pouvait-on envisager que tant de crimes puissent être commis ? Mais cela ne lui apportait rien. Mac Intyre poussa un long soupir. Il sentait pourtant que c'était là qu'il devait chercher. Il fixa longuement la liste, à en avoir mal à la tête. Les lettres se mélangeaient à présent devant ses yeux. Novembre 1981 ! Il sentait la réponse tout près. Il fit défiler la liste dans tous les sens, revenant sans cesse à cette date qui l'obsédait. Il lui semblait qu'elle marquait une limite, une date fatidique. Mais en quoi ? Mac Intyre balança sa souris d'un geste rageur. Il ne trouverait jamais la moindre réponse. Sirius Black avait assassiné vingt personnes. Et alors ? Jack l'éventreur avait fait bien pire ! Pas de quoi déplacer des montagnes.

Il se saisit de son paquet de cigarettes, espérant qu'occuper ses mains éclaircirait ses pensées. Vide ! Bon sang ! Tout se liguait contre lui aujourd'hui ! Plus de clopes…pas de réponses…et toujours un tas conséquent d'affaires. Il écrasa le paquet vide de toute la force de sa poigne. Il ne tiendrait jamais toute la nuit sans cigarettes. Mais à qui demander ? Qui d'autre que lui pouvait encore hanter ces lieux en plein milieu de la nuit ? Les gardiens ! Ceux qui surveillaient le « sous-sol ». Ils auraient sûrement de quoi le dépanner. Et s'ils ne voulaient pas…bah après tout, il était leur supérieur hiérarchique. Il n'aurait qu'à faire montre de son autorité naturelle. Mac Intyre quitta son bureau en souriant. Il fallait vraiment qu'il se calme ce soir. Ou il finirait sa vie en hôpital psychiatrique.

Les couloirs étaient déserts. Tout juste éclairés par des néons grésillants. Cet endroit était vraiment sinistre. Pas âme qui vive. Juste des bureaux fermés, attendant patiemment le retour à horaire fixe de leurs fonctionnaires de propriétaires. Mac Intyre avança d'un pas rapide. Il n'arrivait pourtant à défaire ses pensées de cette foutue liste. Elle défilait dans son esprit, comme si elle y avait été imprimée. Des milliers d'affaires et une date, en principe anodine, au milieu. 3 Novembre 1981. Des milliers d'affaires et… Il s'arrêta soudain dans son mouvement alors qu'il s'apprêtait à descendre l'escalier. Mais bon sang ! Pourquoi n'avait-il pas vu cela avant. C'était là, juste sous ses yeux et il n'avait rien vu.

Il se retourna brusquement et se mit à courir vers son bureau. Il comprenait maintenant pourquoi cette date lui avait semblé si importante. C'était là que tout avait commencé ! Ou plutôt que tout avait fini. C'était ça, la limite qu'elle marquait ! La porte de son bureau claqua violemment derrière lui. Mac Intyre se précipita devant son écran. Tout était limpide à présent…enfin façon de parler. Qu'est-ce qui avait changé après le 3 novembre ? Facile ! Des centaines de meurtres inexpliqués. C'était cela qui lui avait semblé étrange sans qu'il puisse le comprendre vraiment. Avant novembre 1981, la liste faisait état de centaines de meurtres tous plus étranges les uns que les autres. Des affaires laissées en suspens, des crimes non résolus. Des gens dans toute l'Angleterre, assassinés dans des circonstances que personne ne pouvait comprendre. Mac Intyre cliqua sur l'une de ses affaires, au hasard. Peter Diggory, retrouvé mort, chez lui. Pas de trace d'effraction. Pas de coups, pas d'armes. Juste retrouvé mort, étendu. Maximilien Pucey, idem. Fabian et Gideon Priwett, pas plus d'explications. Edgar Bones, retrouvé dans la tamise. La famille Mckinnon…et encore des milliers de noms. Des tas et des tas d'affaires…sans que personne ne soit inquiété. Et ensuite ? Plus rien. Sirius Black est arrêté et tout s'arrête.

Mac Intyre jubilait. Il ne savait s'il était sur la bonne voie mais une chose était sûre. Le mystérieux Harry Potter était lié à Sirius Black. Et Sirius Black ne pouvait qu'être lié d'une façon ou d'une autre à cet étrange phénomène. Le policier secoua la tête. Il fallait vraiment qu'il se calme. Rien ne prouvait que Sirius Black eût le moindre rapport avec tout cela. Ce n'était peut-être qu'une coïncidence. Après tout, il n'était pas le seul à avoir été arrêté le 3 novembre 1981. Mais pour le meurtre de vingt personnes ! Cet homme, inconnu au bataillon qui assassine vingt personnes et ensuite les affaires non classées se réduisent à la portion congrue. Mac Intyre rentra le nom de Fabian Priwett. A défaut d'en savoir plus sur ce mystérieux Mr Black, il pouvait toujours chercher parmi les victimes.

Il manqua s'étrangler en constatant que rien ne concernait cet homme. Certes la base de donnée de la police ne rassemblait pas toutes les informations sur tout le monde. Mais là ! Il ne pouvait croire que cela soit possible. Jamais la moindre contravention…pas de demande d'immatriculation pour une quelconque voiture…pas de demande de passeport…rien…jamais la moindre plainte. A moins que cet homme ne soit un ermite…c'était tout à fait inconcevable. Et les autres…rien de plus. Il eut beau faire succéder les noms aux noms, il tombait toujours sur la même réponse. Toutes ces affaires non classées concernaient l'assassinat de personnes qui ne semblaient pas exister. Mais qu'est-ce que c'était que cette histoire ?

Mac Intyre se prit la tête entre les mains. Il fallait qu'il comprenne. Il était allé trop loin maintenant pour ne croire qu'à une simple coïncidence. Il chercha son paquet de cigarettes, avant de se souvenir qu'il n'en avait plus. S'il voulait avancer, il ne lui restait plus qu'une solution…interroger Potter…et le faire craquer. Après tout, ce n'était qu'un gosse…et il en avait eu de plus coriaces. Il entendit soudain des pas précipités dans le couloir. Il se demandait ce qui allait encore lui tomber sur la tête, lorsque la porte de son bureau s'ouvrit avec fracas sur l'un des gardiens du « sous-sol ».

"On a un problème avec Potter", haleta-t-il entre deux souffles.

Harry n'en pouvait plus. Cela faisait trente fois au moins qu'il comptait le nombre de pas entre chaque mur de la cellule. Trois en largeur, six en longueur. Mais bon sang ! Qu'est-ce qu'il faisait ici ? Alex l'observait du coin de l'œil, s'amusant de la frustration du jeune homme. Il avait fait la même chose, au début. Avant de comprendre que tout cela était vain. Il suffisait d'attendre. C'était tout ce qu'il faisait depuis qu'on l'avait placé dans ce foyer d'accueil. Attendre. Attendre d'être majeur pour ne plus rendre de compte à personne, attendre qu'on lui fiche la paix…attendre. Et maintenant, il attendait que l'éducatrice vienne le chercher. Il savait qu'elle prendrait son temps. Elle devait considérer qu'il s'agissait d'une bonne leçon pour lui. Elle n'avait toujours rien compris. Il se fichait pas mal d'être là ou au foyer.

Il avait tenté encore une fois, la dixième peut-être, de prendre la poudre d'escampette. Non qu'il fût malheureux dans ce foyer, loin de là…mais il fallait bien se donner l'impression de vivre des aventures. Alors il fuguait à chaque fois. Et chaque fois, il se faisait prendre. Le psychologue de comptoir qui s'occupait de son cas, prétendait qu'il faisait exprès de se faire prendre…qu'il voulait juste attirer l'attention. Comment de tels imbéciles pouvaient prétendre être des spécialistes ?

Et là encore il s'était fait rattrapé. Il avait juste voulu manger quelque chose…et filer vite fait sans payer l'addition. Mais non, il avait fallu que le vigile se place sur sa route. Et maintenant, retour à la case départ. Alex soupira longuement. Qu'importe ! Il lui restait moins d'un an à tenir avant sa majorité. Et il serait libre. Bien sûr son frère lui proposait sans cesse de venir le rejoindre. Il pourrait s'occuper de lui. Mais à quoi bon ? William vivait dans un autre monde. C'était un sorcier. Que ferait-il d'un gamin à ses côtés…d'un…comment disaient-ils déjà ? Ah Oui ! D'un moldu ! Il risquerait de le gêner plus qu'autre chose. Et puis il ne voulait pas quitter l'Angleterre. Il se plaisait ici. Et il avait des projets pour l'avenir.

Pour la quarante troisième fois, Harry traversa la pièce dans le sens de la longueur. Il tournait et retournait dans sa tête les derniers évènements. Il n'en pouvait plus d'être là. Il avait chaud, il avait froid, il sentait le malaise monter peu à peu du plus profond de son être. Et sa tête commençait à lui faire mal. Il ne savait ce qui le gênait tant. Etait-ce cette situation qui lui rappelait Sirius ? Ou bien de se sentir abandonné face à la curiosité maladive de ce maudit policier ? A moins que ce ne soit la douleur dans sa cicatrice qui se rappelait un peu plus à lui à chaque instant. Harry passa une main sur son front. Oui, elle lui faisait mal. Plus que de coutume. Et sa tête commençait à cogner douloureusement. Harry se laissa tomber sur le banc et essaya de se concentrer sur les graffitis inscrits sur les murs pour ne pas penser à cette douleur de plus en plus forte. Alex tapotait sur le sol avec son pied. Ce bruit léger résonnait pourtant comme autant de coups de marteau dans l'esprit du Survivant.

Harry prit sa tête dans ses mains et se concentra un peu plus sur les inscriptions. Mais plus il essayait de les lire, plus ses pensées se brouillaient. Les mots se mélangeaient, les lettres s'emmêlaient…et sa cicatrice brûlait un peu plus encore. Il passa une main dessus, espérant que cela atténuerait la douleur. Il sentit un frisson remonter le long de sa colonne vertébrale. Il faisait froid, trop froid dans cette maudite cellule. Il sentit qu'on lui touchait le bras. Lorsqu'il releva la tête, il rencontra le visage inquiet d'Alex.

"Est-ce que ça va ?" demanda ce dernier. "Tu es tout pâle."

"Ce n'est rien", soupira Harry. "Ça va passer. Ça m'arrive parfois."

Alex haussa un sourcil, peu convaincu. Harry frotta ses yeux dans un geste lent. Oui, ça allait passer. Ce n'était rien qu'un petit malaise de rien du tout. Rien d'étonnant dans un tel endroit. Trop d'émotions dans une seule journée, sans doute.

"Tu es sûr que ça va ?" insista Alex, tandis qu'Harry passait encore une main, légèrement tremblante sur sa cicatrice. "Tu ne veux pas que j'appelle quelqu'un ? On peut faire venir un médecin, tu sais."

Harry secoua la main pour indiquer que ce n'était pas nécessaire. Il ne manquerait plus qu'il ait à expliquer à un médecin pourquoi sa cicatrice lui faisait mal, pour que cette journée soit définitivement la plus foireuse qu'il ait jamais vécu. Alex haussa les épaules et replongea dans ses propres pensées. Harry se prit la tête entre les mains. Il avait chaud à présent. Comme si des centaines de flammes dansaient en lui. Sa tête tournait un peu.

Alex commença à siffloter. Harry sentit le malaise le prendre. Il lui semblait que sa tête était sur le point d'exploser. Il fixa le mur avec insistance, clignant des yeux comme pour éclaircir sa vision. Sa cicatrice brûlait un peu plus encore. Il se sentit fébrile, presque excité. Et sa tête continuait à cogner furieusement au rythme presque hypnotisant des élancements de sa cicatrice. Il sentait la fièvre monter en lui. Il ferma les yeux un instant. Ses paupières brûlantes firent couler une larme involontaire sur sa joue. Il se demanda s'il était juste malade ou si son malaise n'était pas plus profond. La douleur dans sa cicatrice se fit plus insidieuse encore. Harry se prit la tête entre les mains. Il ressentait cette impression vaseuse de vertige à laquelle il était habitué chaque fois que son esprit et celui de Voldemort étaient trop proches.

Soudain, Harry sentit le feu embraser son cœur, sa gorge et sa tête. Il eut un vertige qui le prit tout entier et tomba en avant. Un cri s'échappa de sa gorge. Sa cicatrice s'enflammait. Voldemort était là, il sentait sa présence. Il voulut fermer son esprit, repousser les images qui ne tarderaient pas à venir. Sa tête heurta le sol de pierre de la cellule. Harry ne distinguait plus que des formes floues. Sa tête tournait et son cœur battait furieusement à ses tempes. Son coeur se serra. Sa gorge manqua d'air. Un maelström d'émotions brutales l'emporta. Son corps se tétanisa dans une convulsion aussi violente que brève. La colère le prit, d'une violence qu'il n'avait jamais connue. Jamais. Des torrents de haine se déversèrent en lui.

Alex se précipita à ses côtés. Il hurla son nom. Mais Harry n'entendait rien. Il voyait. Il voyait Voldemort et ses sbires se livrer à un massacre sans précédent dans un village moldu. Des hommes, des femmes et même des enfants tombaient les uns après les autres sous le joug des terribles baguettes. La rage et la colère lui mordaient le cœur. Il crut qu'il perdait la tête. Il conjurait les impardonnables les uns après les autres, décuplant ainsi sa folie meurtrière. La rage, la colère et le ressentiment de Voldemort lui rongeait l'âme. Harry se sentit emporté dans un déchaînement d'images et de sentiments, un magma de sensations à la fois agressives et douloureuses.

Alex frappait à présent de toutes ses forces sur la porte de la cellule. Il fallait que quelqu'un vienne. Il ne comprenait plus rien, Harry qui l'instant d'avant avait l'air parfaitement bien, enfin autant qu'on pouvait l'être dans un tel lieu, était maintenant pris d'une crise de...de quoi au fait ? Qu'importe ! Tout ce qu'il voyait, c'est que ce foutu gamin souffrait au-delà de toute raison.

Le corps d'Harry se tordit soudain dans un spasme plus violent que les précédents. Il ne voyait plus rien du carnage auquel il participait quelques instants plus tôt. Il était en train de se perdre dans les pensées de son ennemi, il plongeait dans l'esprit torturé du mage noir, bien plus loin qu'il n'était jamais allé. Tout n'était plus que violence autour de lui. Des images rapides et brutales, sans autre logique que la haine et la vengeance. Une foule à ses pieds qui criait grâce, Poudlard en ruine, le corps torturé de Dumbledore…Harry essaya de fermer son esprit. Il sentait son propre ressentiment, ses propres angoisses se mêler à celles de Voldemort. Et il y avait cette douleur qui les étouffait l'un comme l'autre, un désarroi qu'ils devaient cacher pour ne laisser personne abuser de leurs blessures. Harry s'embourbait dans ces pensées visqueuses pleines de fiel, sans parvenir à s'en détacher pour trouver la force de partir. Il crut qu'il ne parviendrait à quitter cet esprit…la peur lui tiraillait l'estomac…l'angoisse lui serrait la gorge.

Alex revint vers lui et le secoua dans tous les sens pour essayer de le sortir de son inconscience. Harry était blafard, sa cicatrice plus rouge encore…et il ne cessait de trembler, le visage figé dans une grimace de terreur. Il ne parvenait à quitter cet esprit démoniaque qui lui mangeait la moitié de l'âme. Il n'arrivait à se défaire de ces images. Il entendait Alex, comme dans un rêve. Il savait qu'il devait revenir. Il chercha une porte de sortie. Mais partout où il se tournait, partout où il regardait, ce n'était que menaces. Pas de lumière, pas de joie, aucune confiance…juste des menaces qu'il fallait faire taire par la peur. Il eut soudain envie de rire. Une joie toute sadique lui brûla l'âme. Il ne savait d'où elle venait, il ne savait si c'était la sienne, il ne savait si le désarroi du grand Maître des Ténèbres en était la cause…mais ce qu'il savait, c'est qu'il devait partir au plus vite.

La porte de la cellule s'ouvrit soudainement sur deux policiers, visiblement furieux d'être dérangés alors que c'était justement le soir de la retransmission de la grande finale de football. Ils se figèrent sur place lorsqu'ils aperçurent Potter dans les bras de Winster. Le gamin, plus pale que la mort, tremblait de tous ses membres. Les deux policiers restèrent un moment les bras ballants et les yeux exorbités, se demandant ce qu'ils devaient faire. C'était bien la première fois qu'ils voyaient cela.

"Appelez un médecin !" hurla Alex. "Mais dépêchez-vous !"

Finalement l'un des fonctionnaires sembla se remettre de sa surprise et quitta la pièce en courant. Alex passa une main sur le front du jeune homme. Il était glacé. Et ses cheveux noirs rendaient son visage plus blafard encore. Le deuxième policier s'approcha lentement, comme s'il craignait que quelque chose lui saute à la gorge. Peut-être n'était-ce qu'un simulacre ? Un plan de ces deux gosses pour s'échapper ?

"Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ?" demanda-t-il à Alex. "Qu'est-ce qu'il a ?"

"Mais qu'est-ce que vous voulez que j'en sache !" s'énerva le jeune homme." Il a besoin d'aide. Vous voyez bien qu'il est inconscient. Faites quelque chose, bon sang !"

Le corps d'Harry cessa soudain de convulser. Dans un cri, il ouvrit brutalement les yeux. Il ne voyait rien. Il avait mal. Il ne sentait plus son corps. Sa tête était pleine d'un long hurlement de rage et de violence. Il ne comprenait pas ce qu'il s'était passé. Alors qu'il s'enfonçait un peu plus dans les méandres de l'esprit de Voldemort, il avait soudain senti la magie lui traverser le corps. Une magie étrangère mais qui pourtant trouvait un écho dans la sienne. Il était parvenu peu à peu à fermer son esprit et à faire le chemin inverse pour quitter l'esprit de son ennemi qui lui dévorait le coeur. Mais la magie avait continué à se déverser en lui et Voldemort l'avait saisie. Il avait laissé échappé un long hurlement de rage, un « Potter ! » violent et haineux au moment où Harry se réfugiait à nouveau derrière ses propres barrières mentales. Et tout s'était arrêté, aussi brusquement que cela avait commencé.

"Harry, est-ce que ça va ?"

Harry se tourna vers cette voix qui lui disait vaguement quelque chose. Il reconnut le visage d'Alex. Il était flou, très flou… Il sentit qu'on lui mettait ses lunettes sur son nez, dans des gestes fébriles et maladroits. Il eut une vision plus claire de ce qui l'entourait. Il était toujours dans cette maudite cellule. Alex lui tenait la main et un policier se tenait un peu plus loin, comme s'il craignait de s'approcher. Il eut froid soudain et la nausée le prit. Il voulut se relever. Alex se précipita pour l'aider à s'asseoir. Le policier sortit chercher un verre d'eau. Harry tremblait de froid à en claquer des dents.

"Mais qu'est-ce qui t'est arrivé ?" bredouilla Alex. "C'était quoi ça ?"

Harry voulut hausser les épaules. Tous ses muscles étaient tendus et sa nuque raide lui faisait mal. Il sentait dans sa poitrine une pression telle qu'il crût qu'il allait défaillir. Le policier revint et lui tendit un verre d'eau. Harry se saisit du verre d'une main faible. Il hésita à le porter à ses lèvres. Il n'était pas sûr que l'eau fût le plus indiqué dans son état. Il aurait préféré une potion plus efficace. Alex le couvrit d'une vieille couverture qui traînait sur le banc. Harry se décida à boire son verre. La chaleur revenait peu à peu dans son corps. Les sourires crispés d'Alex lui réchauffaient le cœur et le rassuraient. Le silence était une bénédiction après toute cette violence. Il fermait les yeux malgré lui. Il les rouvrait chaque fois brusquement pour ne plus voir les horreurs auxquelles il avait été confronté. Sa cicatrice brûlait toujours. Mais ce n'était rien, comparé à la douleur qui l'avait saisi quelques instants plus tôt.

Il ouvrit soudain de grands yeux horrifiés. Voldemort ! Il avait massacré, mis à sac, brûlé un village entier ! Il devait avertir Dumbledore. Peut-être restait-il encore des survivants. Il fallait qu'il parlât avec le directeur de Poudlard. Il essaya de se lever, un éclat de terreur au fond des yeux. Alex l'en empêcha.

"Calme toi, Harry", dit-il doucement. "Ils ont appelé un médecin."

Harry secoua la tête. Il fallait qu'il sorte de la torpeur qui le saisissait peu à peu. Se lever et prévenir Dumbledore, c'était tout ce qui importait. Mais c'était sans compter Alex. Il n'avait pas l'air décidé à le laisser se lever. Il essaya encore une fois. Mais il manquait de forces et Alex le retint de justesse avant qu'il ne s'écroulât à nouveau.

"Bon sang, Harry !" râla-t-il. "Arrête de bouger ! Je t'ai dit qu'ils avaient appelé un médecin."

"Tu ne comprends pas", bredouilla le jeune homme. "Il faut que je les prévienne…**_Il_** a attaqué…**_il_** les a tous tué…il faut qu'ils aillent voir…"

"Qui a attaqué ?" demanda patiemment Alex, se demandant si son camarade n'avait tout simplement pas perdu la raison.

Harry se tourna vers lui et le fixa droit dans les yeux.

"Voldemort", lâcha-t-il dans un souffle.

Alex frissonna. Non pas à cause du nom, il va sans dire. Mais la détresse qu'il voyait à présent dans les yeux d'Harry lui saisissait le cœur. Il ne savait rien sur ce Voldemort, si ce n'est qu'il n'avait aucune envie de le rencontrer. Mais Harry, lui…Harry, il était tout simplement terrifié. Il se reprit bien vite, cependant.

"Je croyais que tu l'avais vaincu lorsque tu étais enfant", fit-il remarquer d'une voix qu'il voulait neutre.

Harry ferma les yeux un moment. Comment expliquer ? Mais il n'avait pas le temps d'expliquer. Il fallait que l'Ordre du Phénix se rende immédiatement sur place ! Il fallait qu'il les avertisse. Il perdait un temps précieux à discutailler. Il releva la tête. Le policier se tenait devant la porte. Il ne pourrait pas sortir ainsi. Tant pis ! Même s'il devait assommer tout le commissariat pour ça, il fallait qu'il prévienne quelqu'un qui comprendrait tout de suite l'urgence de la situation. Il frotta sa gorge. Il ressentait à présent le malaise qui ne l'avait pas saisi à son réveil. Il avait mal et il avait froid. Il essaya encore de se lever. En vain ! A cet instant, la porte de la cellule s'ouvrit pour laisser le passage à Mac Intyre, suivi de près par ce qui devait être un médecin. L'homme vint immédiatement s'accroupir à ses côtés et vérifia ses signes vitaux.

"Que s'est-il passé ?" demanda-t-il à Alex.

Le jeune homme haussa les épaules en signe d'impuissance. Il s'efforça à relater le plus précisément possible la scène à laquelle il venait d'assister. Il était pale, lui aussi. Il avait eu peur, comme jamais. Il savait que Potter cachait des choses qu'il ne pouvait révéler aux policiers. Son frère lui avait suffisamment répété qu'il ne devait jamais parler de l'existence des sorciers. Secret absolu ! Il comprenait soudain que Potter ne devait pas être dans une situation facile ici. Et à en croire Harry, cette « crise » était en lien avec les sorciers. Mais surtout il comprenait que ces articles qu'il lisait parfois dans ce journal sorcier…tous ces articles sur ce mage noir, n'étaient pas que des mots alignés sur un morceau de papier. Non, c'était l'horreur. Le monde dans lequel vivait son frère, était en guerre. Et une guerre sans merci, à ce qu'il pouvait comprendre.

Le médecin fronça les sourcils, à la fin du récit. Harry essaya de nouveau de se relever mais le médecin l'en empêcha.

"Ne bougez pas !" ordonna-t-il, d'un ton abrupt. "Où avez-vous mal ?"

"Nulle part", répondit Harry, agacé. "C'est passé, je vais très bien."

Ce n'était pas tout à fait exact. Sa tête cognait toujours et il se sentait nauséeux. Mais il n'avait pas le temps de s'appesantir sur sa santé. Des gens avaient besoin d'aide. Et il était le seul à pouvoir la leur apporter. La douleur et la fatigue avaient maintenant laissé place à la colère et la rage. La colère contre Voldemort qui ne le laisserait jamais en paix. La colère contre tous ces stupides policiers qui ne comprenaient rien. La colère contre ce médecin qui continuait à l'examiner sous toutes les coutures. Il essaya à nouveau de se lever. Cette fois-ci, le médecin, assisté par Alex, l'aidèrent à s'asseoir sur le banc. Harry prit sa tête entre ses mains. Que pouvait-il faire pour les convaincre qu'il n'avait pas de temps à perdre ? Le médecin se tint devant lui, les mains sur les hanches. S'il en croyait ce que lui avait dit le policier et l'autre jeune, la crise avait été violente. Et pourtant, ce gamin allait parfaitement bien. Physiquement, en tout cas. Un peu fatigué, peut-être mais rien de très alarmant.

"Ça vous arrive souvent ce genre de crises ?" demanda-t-il.

Harry eut une grimace. Il n'était pas sûr que de répondre que tout dépendait de l'humeur de Voldemort fût une bonne option. Il se contenta de hausser les épaules. Il n'était pas malade, il le savait. Le malaise finirait par passer. Mais il devait prévenir l'Ordre. Soudain son visage s'éclaira. Il releva vivement la tête et regarda fixement le lieutenant Mac Intyre qui observait la scène d'un œil torve.

"Je dois voir mon avocat," lança-t-il.

Mac Intyre haussa les sourcils. Tiens donc ! L'avocat maintenant. Qu'est-ce que ce Rémus Lupin pouvait bien avoir à faire avec cette « crise ». Il ne répondit pas tout de suite. Potter le fixait avec insistance. Il n'avait pas l'air d'un simulateur. Et la douleur qu'il voyait dans son regard ne pouvait tromper personne. Quelles que soient les raisons de cette crise, elle avait bouleversé ce gamin. Peut-être devait-il accéder à cette demande ? Mac Intyre passa une main lasse sur ses yeux et se tourna vers le médecin.

"Comment va-t-il ?" demanda-t-il.

Le médecin réfléchit quelques instants avant de répondre. Le gosse n'était pas malade…mais de là à dire qu'il allait bien !

"Et bien", répondit-il finalement. "C'est difficile à dire…Sur un plan physique, tout va bien, mais…"

"Alors c'est bon", coupa Mac Intyre, sans lui laisser le temps de finir." Il n'y a plus rien à ajouter."

"Mais bon sang", cria Harry, hors de lui." Vous allez m'écouter ! Je dois voir mon avocat ! C'est une question de vie ou de mort !"

Mac Intyre reporta son attention sur lui. Dans la pièce, tous retenaient leur souffle. Inutile d'être legilimens pour savoir que quelque chose n'allait vraiment pas. Mais seul le lieutenant pouvait prendre la décision. Mac Intyre réfléchissait à toute vitesse. Il avait prévu d'interroger encore Potter…mais maintenant. Il disposait d'un moyen de pression sur le gamin. Il ne pourrait que plus facilement arriver à ses fins. Ce n'était pas très moral, certes. Ni très légal. Potter était mineur, et, de ce fait, en droit de voir son avocat à n'importe quelle heure du jour ou de la nuit. Mais lui, il avait un mystère à éclaircir. Alors au diable l'éthique et le code de procédure ! De toute façon, ni Potter, ni son avocat, n'avaient l'air de connaître le droit. Ce n'était pas eux qui risquaient de lui reprocher cette petite entorse à la loi. Il hésita un instant encore cependant. La situation était grave, il le sentait. Il ignorait encore qui étaient tous ces gens qui gravitaient autour de Potter et qui n'existaient pas, mais il se pouvait que tout cela dépasse son entendement. Peut-être devait-il juste laisser tomber et laisser le gosse voir son avocat ? Non ! Il ne pouvait pas tout abandonner ainsi.

"Très bien, jeune homme", annonça-t-il, brisant le silence pesant qui s'était installé." Disons que si tu coopères quelque peu, il se pourrait que je me montre conciliant. C'est donnant donnant, en quelque sorte."

Harry serra les poings de rage.

"C'est du chantage ?" répliqua-t-il, avec colère.

"Prends ça comme tu veux", répondit McIntyre, avec calme, peu impressionné par le ton que Harry avait employé. "Je te laisse le choix, avoue que c'est déjà pas mal. Sois tu me dis ce que je veux savoir, sois tu restes là et tu verras ton avocat demain, comme prévu."

Harry ferma les yeux un moment. Il était dans une impasse. Il ne pouvait pas donner à ce policier- que Merlin le maudisse lui et toute sa famille- ce qu'il voulait puisqu'il ignorait les réponses à ces satanées questions. Mais il ne pouvait pas non plus attendre le lendemain pour avertir l'Ordre. Il n'avait déjà que trop tardé. Alors, il ne lui restait qu'une option, mentir. Dire à ce policier ce qu'il voulait entendre et ensuite…ensuite il verrait bien. Une fois qu'il aurait pu parler à Lupin, le reste n'aurait pas d'importance.

"D'accord", dit-il finalement, en lançant un regard de défi à Mac Intyre. "Je vous dirais tout ce que vous voulez savoir. Je peux voir mon avocat, maintenant ?"

"Nous verrons quand tu m'auras tout raconté. Cela dépendra de l'intérêt des informations que tu pourras me fournir", répondit Mac Intyre, presque amusé par l'insolence du garçon. "Suis-moi !" ordonna-t-il.

Harry s'apprêta à le suivre. Le médecin voulut s'interposer. Certes le gamin allait bien. Mais une chose était sûre. Pour le moment, il avait besoin de repos et sûrement pas d'un interrogatoire en règle. Mac Intyre le congédia d'un geste, cependant. Le médecin ouvrit la bouche mais la referma aussitôt. Après tout, quelle importance. Depuis le temps qu'il assurait la permanence pour le commissariat, il avait appris que rien ne servait de vouloir s'opposer aux policiers. Ils étaient les maîtres chez eux. Il ne pouvait pas gagner. Il ramassa bien vite ses affaires et quitta les lieux, tandis que Mac Intyre entraînait Harry vers son bureau.

* * *

Voila, j'espère que ça vous a plu. Je sais que ce chapitre était plus court que les précédents, mais bon...j'ose espérer que vous ne m'en voudrez pas. N'hésitez pas à me laisser vos commentaires. 

Bonnes fêtes à tous et à bientôt.


End file.
